LAVM Legends of Remnant
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: They say that legends have the tendency to become real. A beast of shadows, a ruler of the night, a smiling demon, and a thunder beast join together to create their future. Their past weighs down upon them and the seek their place in the world. How will beacon deal with this new team, Team LAVM(pronounced 'lawmen').
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Hey guy! Well, let me be the first to introduce you to our new fanfic; LAVM, Legends of Remnant. This takes place in the World of RWBY. So expect superpowers, strange weapons, and diabolical villains! **

**AssassinK: This is going to be a little change of pace. Try and find the literature and folk characters that have inspired the OC in this story.**

**Sage Wolf: No hints will be given. So spoils shall not exist in this world, not those who spoil shall be CAST OUT! ULTIMATE DECREE!**

**The Dom: The Leagueofextraordinarywriters do not own anything but our own OC and Plots of our fanfics. The main plot of the series shall still be used but changes will occur and as such those changes belong to use.**

**Father Chapa: We thank you for your time and shall reward you with this story!**

**All: Now, the story shall begin!**

**LAVM, Legends of Remnant**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 1. Escape

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

Four walls. Four walls and a ceiling. Four walls, a ceiling, and a floor. This was all he knew. He did not know his past, because this was most of his world. The young man that was in the concrete cell just sat there. There wasn't much he could do as movements were restrained by what he was forced to wear. Most of his body was covered by a white, one piece body suit. The only things that were not covered by the suit were his hands, feet and head. But they weren't even spared. His hands were forced into a device that held them together inside a metallic case so he couldn't use them to kill. His ankles were shackled together with a short chain so he couldn't run. Even his mouth was covered by a metallic face guard that was connected to a collar around his neck.

He then heard footsteps. They were back to 'get another sample' as they called it. These 'scientists' seem to enjoy his pain. The only door and connection to the outside world opened and bathed him in light. His hair, once obscured by shadows, was now a dark red, almost black. Sitting on top of his head was a pair of black canine like ears. His hair went past where human ears would normally be. His eyes were a dark gold, full of malice for his captures. Curling out from behind him was a canine like tail, the same color as his hair. "Well, experiment GB-1001, this is your lucky day. You have the privilege of meeting your fellow successes. Now don't get any bright ideas." One of the scientist said as two armed guards came in and dragged him out of his cell and down hallway after hallway. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a large steel door. It opened quickly and he was shoved inside. The door quickly closed behind him and to his surprise, his restraints were released. Clenching his released hands, he gaze at his fingers that ended with sharp two inch claws. Opening and closing his mouth experimentally, he then turned towards the door and muttered, "Bastards."

Sniffing the air, he found that there were others in the room. He turned and faced the other occupants. Like him they wore the same one piece suit and a collar around their necks. But that was where the similarities ended. He was the tallest at six feet. The second tallest was about an inch shorter and had brown hair with golden tips. It was shaggy and spiky and hung past his ears. His eyes were orange with slit pupils. He knew that this individual wasn't a faunus. The scientist taught him, but in not in any humane way. Regardless, he knew what a faunus was and this unfamiliar person definitely wasn't one.

The next one was around five eleven, and gave off a calm aura, which was the opposite of his which radiated excitement and wariness. This individual had blue hair with it ending in dark green, almost black, tips. It was styled to have two large bangs in the front and five points in the back. His eyes were dark blue with unique jagged pupils. His ears were also unique as they were pointed. He had a calm look on his face showing he knew something.

The last one was the shortest at five foot seven. But he made up for it in the way he held himself. He stood proud and firm. His hair was a very light blue, almost white. His eyes were a light sky blue but held the same look of a predator as his own. His hair was long and ran free down to his mid back. "So you are the other experiment those assholes talked about" the light blue eyed individual said.

"I guess I am. And by the looks on your faces there is much to talk about." He replied.

_LOCATION; Head office_

A man in a pristine white suit with a black rising sun insignia sat in his office. This was the head scientist of the Dark Dawn Group. Dark Dawn is one of the biggest crime groups in Vale. They aligned themselves with many terrorist cells, like White Fang, and other smaller groups. The final few test were about to begin and he was just waiting for his two potential customers to arrive. He heard a knock at his door and called for whoever was there to come in. Two men walked in. The first was a man with bright red almost orange hair. He wore a white suit, a bowler hat and carried a cane in one hand and a cigar in the other. The other was another adult male that wore black clothing with red designs on it. He also wore a white mask that had two slits for each eye and was decorated with red markings. Attached to the mask was a pair of horn like pieces. The obvious leader of the building smiled at them and said, "Ah, Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus, I was just waiting for you."

The man in the bowler hat, Torchwick, replied, "Well it is not every day you see the latest in genetically created weapons. I hope you and the Dark Dawn group don't disappoint me or my associate here."

"Well, if you gentlemen follow me, I will show you are experiments." The head scientist stated as he left the room, Torchwick and Taurus following close behind. They approached an elevator with two guards on either side. They saluted the head scientist and called the elevator down for them. After a short ride they entered a room with multiple stations to monitor the subjects below. They then approached a window as the scientist said, "We'll be able to observe them from here, and don't worry, this glass is one way mirror.

Taurus, stealing a look down at the subjects said with concern, "Should they be looking directly at us then or huddle together like they are conspiring?"

The head scientist who still smiled with smug superiority said, "No my good faunus, they should be fighting."

Roman, also looking in the same direction as Taurus, replied, "Then why are they and why does one of them have their eyes glowing."

"What! This window is disguised to look like concrete unless" quickly turning towards the subjects he indeed saw that his successful demon shard experiment DS-2014 had his eyes glowing with power. He also saw that the others were looking at the same direction he was in. Seeing a glow in the corner of his eye he turned and saw a technician who had several spots on his lab coat glowing. "Damn it! Verde, get rid of your coat now! DS-2014 has tagged it with his blood!" The head scientist yelled. The technician quickly did as he was told and threw his coat at the window. As it made contact with the glass it exploded and the glass shattered. Regaining their senses they were shocked when a swarm of bats entered the observation room and swarmed the personal. Hearing landing close to them, the three turned at were shocked to see three of the experiments in the same room as them.

The bats, after draining the personals of their blood and leaving them as husks, converged and formed the final experiment, clothes and all, his eyes now glowing red with his sclera now a pitch black. The golden eye one, his only successful grimmborn said in a defiant tone, "Sorry but we'll be leaving now."

Not wanting to lose his most valuable assets, the head scientist signaled the surviving guards to attack. The small group of guards rushed at the grimmborn. The golden eyed captive responded with rushing at them at inhuman speeds and using his claws to slash their necks open, their blood spattering on the walls. Recovering from his assault, the golden eyed man turned towards his demon shard companion and yelled, "Mephisto, now!" And with that the dark blue eyed experiment that was now revealed as Mephisto released his aura and quickly teleported him and other away.

_LOCATION; Experimental weapons lab_

The group reappeared in front of a sealed door. The four looked at the door and then the orange eyed experiment stepped forward and turned towards the other. "I got this, guys." He then put his hands on the door and then a surge of electricity flowed from him towards and into the door. The electrical surge proved too much for the electronic locks and they failed, opening the door. Inside they were three scientists who were observing and testing four groups of weapons. After they disposed of scientists, they each went over to one weapon group. The light blue eyed individual turned towards the golden eyed one and said, "So Lucian, we take these weapons and get out of here right?"

The now named Lucian turn towards his vampire ally and told him, "That the plan any way Vlade. Hopefully those bastards all ready started to evacuated." With that he picked up a strange sword. The handle was black and a foot and a half long and connected to a metallic red circle that was a foot wide and three inches thick. To the sides of it was twin holders that were gold and contained red and black pistols that were revolvers, but the barrel was on the bottom. To the front of the circle was a pair of golden pieces that had a bent at a 45 degree angle. The red blade itself was a large triangle that was three and a half feet long and had two lines running from the tip to the blades base.

"Well I guess I'll take these then" Vlade said picking up a sword that was a fusion of a long sword and a rapier. The blade was a dark silver and shown even in the dark. The handle was blue and white and was intricate in its design. He then picked up two pistols that were blue and white and looked like colt lightning. Turning towards the other two, Vlade said, "Hey Mephisto, Ashura, can you hurry up a little. We're going to have guards breathing down are back in a minute."

Mephisto, who had a green staff in his hand that had a blade that protected the handle and a rifle that was attached to the staff and a revolving Dust carousel, and the now named Ashura looked at him and nodded. Ashura then picked up the last weapon. It was a large double headed battle ax. The blades were rectangular and were attached to the main shaft that was six inches wide and had a muzzle at the top and a handle on the side like a bolt action rifle. The handle was two feet long and was linked to a thick cylinder that radiated energy. The ax was made of orange, gold, and silver metals.

Now armed, the four left the room and ran down the hallway, only to stop in front of a mass of guards and robotic sentries. The guards now carried full auto rifles and wore full body armor. They had mask had covered their whole heads and only thing that stood out on it was a red thin visor. The robotic sentries had four spiderlike legs and their upper halves were humanoid with blasters instead of arms. On all of them was the Dark Dawn Group insignia.

"Well, looks like they sent us a going away" Lucian said readying his new sword. His allies readied their weapons as well. With a cry they charged forward.

_LOCATION; Forest outside of Vale_

Outside in the forest that separated the city of Vale from the Dark Dawn Group's research base was a group of hunters lead by the headmaster of Beacon and famous hunter Ozpin. Next to him was another famous hunter, or huntress in this case, Glynda Goodwitch. They were alerted to the massive explosions and strange auras. They quickly assembled a team and left to find the source.

After a while they reached a compound hidden from the Vale Authorities. They saw that the defenses were down and proceeded inside. There were dead bodies of guards, mostly cut to ribbons with their blood covering the walls and destroyed robots everywhere, their circuitry, oil and coolant was scattered all around. On all of them was the infamous Dark Dawn Group symbol. While it was a very secretive bunch, Dark Dawn was still know by higher level hunters and had connections to other illegal groups around the world. "What happened here?" Glynda asked out loud. They got their answer as a sentry flew into the hallway with Lucian charging in shortly after. Dodging its multiple shots, Lucian, now covered in blood, got in close and with a cry of, **"Rising Cleaver!"** cut the sentry in two, its oil and coolant flew everywhere. He landed by the wreck and turned towards the new arrivals and thought to himself, 'Well, they don't seem like enemies and their aura are innocent.'

_LOCATION; Interrogation room._**(and yes it is the same one RWBY was in during the first episode)**

After getting transported to a random interrogation room in the Vale Police Station and given new clothes to wear, the four waited to be questioned. Lucian now was in a dark red shirt and wore a black jacket with golden trim over it. He also had jeans with dark red knee pads and red and black shoes with gold trim. His sword and pistols were confiscated for the time being.

To his right was Vlade who was also wearing new clothes. He wore a light blue riding coat with silver trim and a white under shirt. He also wore blue pants and black riding boots. His hair was now combed and put into a ponytail making him look like a regal lord. Around his next he wore a Rosario and had a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands.

To his left was Mephisto, with a new outfit as well. He wore a dark blue collared shirt and over it he wore a white coat with blue trim. His pants were green and he wore dark blue and green shoes. On his head was a white fedora that had a green ribbon around it.

The last one was Ashura, who was to his far right. Ashura was now dressed in an orange tank top. Over it, he wore a brown bullet proof vest with gold trim that was opened. He also wore brown shorts and dark grey knee pads. On his feet was a pair of brown combat boots with golden trim. He also had a pair of bracers on his arms.

Lucian's attention quickly snapped towards the door as he heard it open. Walking in was Ozpin, who had multiple folders in his hands. Setting the folders down, Ozpin set his gaze on the four unique people before him. "You four are very interesting. Not only were you created by the infamous Dark Dawn Group, but you were able to plan and conduct a successful escape in one way. You have the skills and potential to become great hunters. If there is one thing I hate, it is wasted potential. So, I'm giving you a choice. Walk away and try to live normal lives, or allow me to give you the first step in using that potential."

"And what would that first step be?" Vlade asked. He and the others were now curious and thinking about the possibilities.

"I'm asking you to join Beacon Academy and become part of the next generation of hunters." Ozpin replied.

Lucian looked at the others. They nodded their heads and he looked back towards Ozpin to give his answer. "We're in."

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: Well thanks for joining us for this chapter and please read and review. There are references to other anime and literature here. If you think you what they are, leave it in a review.**

**Assassin: Now we can move on and do our other projects.**

**Sage Wolf: Well, if that is all said and done, goodbye and see you next time.**

**The Dom and Father Chapa: See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: As we promised, the second chapter of LAVM is here for your enjoyment! Now all we- hey what the hell are you guys doing? (sees the others standing around something)**

**AssassinK: Oh RedDragon! We found this in the base and were currently wondering what it is.**

**Sage Wolf: Yeah it's been beeping for a while now.**

**RedDragon: (goes over to see what it is.) Oh no. For the love of all that is holy, GET RID OF IT NOW!**

**The Dom: Really, you're scared of an Xbox 360. What is so evil about it?**

**RedDragon: You don't understand! It holds the anti-disc!**

**Father Chapa: What! Dom, quick, send it into another dimension now!**

**The Dom: Fine, dimension hole, open! (the Xbox 360 is sucked into a worm hole) Now are you going to tell us what was so evil about it.**

**RedDragon: That console, my dear friends, was the eternal prison of a game full of so many glitches, so horrible of a story line, moments so mind destroyingly evil, that it was sealed for all eternity.**

**AssassinK: Wait you don't mean that that Xbox contain…**

**RedDragon: Yes, the master copy of Sonic 06. (Lightning flashes as thunder rolls)**

**Sage Wolf: Thank the gamingverse that we sent it into the void.**

**The Dom: (Looks away) Yeah, the void. That's exactly where I sent it.**

**Father Chapa: So onto the story?**

**AssassinK: Onto the story.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 2. The Girl in Red and The Boy Who Bared it.

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

It was a peaceful night in the city of Vale. Many had already left the streets and returned home. Only people out at this time were a criminal or they were running a late night errand. This line of thinking was going through the mind of Vale's resident Grimmborn Lucian Wolf. He was forced into running a small errand before the start of the new year at Beacon Academy. 'Why am I doing this at this hour?' Lucian thought to himself. 'Oh wait, my so called friends made me get some damn Dust at this god damn hour.' He could remember the conversation he had that got him into this mess.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Hey Lucian!" Ashura yelled at him to get his attention. Lucian was currently trying to relax and read up on his favorite manga. For some reason he liked the strange comics and their stories. Looking up from his issue he stared at Ashura and told him, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"We need you get some Dust. We're all out." As Ashura said this, Lucian felt his eye twich. He looked directly into the Animus's eyes and said with annoyance, "And I have to do this because?"

"Because we drew straws and you lost" Ashura answered.

"We didn't draw any damn straws" Lucian answered, now even more annoyed.

"Just go get the Dust before Vlade decided to kills us" Ashura said holding his head in his right hand. Vlade was complaining all day that they were low on dust and needed to restock. Since their first day of Beacon started soon, they needed to be prepared for whatever they encounter.

Getting up into a sitting position from his relax lounging, Lucian asked in a pissed off tone, "And why doesn't his 'highness' go and get the Dust for us?" Lucian was now pissed. There was only one Dust shop open at this time and it was all the way across town. He put down the issue he was reading and gave his friend a glare and asked, "So where is the prince of emo anyways?"

As if the universe heard him, Vlade walked into the room and turned towards the Grimmborn. The look on the vampire's face was neutral but Lucian could tell that under it was the emotions of annoyance and superiority. Vlade turned his head and looked Lucian directly in the eyes before saying, "This one could hear your bitching from the other room. Just so you know, this one has done a lot for this group and he expects you to do the same, now go get the Dust before you're nothing but a bag of skin."

"Fine, I'll go. And stop talking about yourself in the third person! It's annoying as hell when you do that!" With that, Lucian got ready and left the apartment.

**~~Flashback Ends~~**

After an hour of walking, Lucian reached the Dust shop. The sign above the small shop said 'From Dust to Dawn'. This was the only Dust shop that was open this late. It was also the only one that would sell to them. Like how the faunus were mistreated, they experience a similar treatment. At least they found the only unbiased Dust shop in Vale. The prices were also affordable, so it made this shop a go to for a lot of they needs. Lucian sighed in relieve when he saw the lights were still on inside. Currently a certain criminal and his group were hitting every Dust shop and bleeding them dry. "Finally, they better lay off for a while after I'm done with this."

He quickened his pace and was about to reach the shop, but he suddenly stopped when two figurers burst through the window. The first to land was a man in a black suit and hat. He also wore a red tie and sunglasses. The second was a girl a few years that wore black clothing and a red hood. In the background, he heard music playing and after focusing on the sounds he found that it was coming from the girl's headphones. In her hand was a large red and black scythe. After swinging it for a second she pointed it forward and turned off her music. "The fuck is going on?" Lucian said to himself.

Lucian was about to jump in when he heard a familiar voice, "Okayy, Get her." With that more goons ran out of the shop and started to attack her, but were easily defeated. As the girl was completing 'public service' Lucian watched with surprise and anger as he witness Roman Torchwick exit the Dust shop. 'Damn it! This asshole's here! That's it I don't care if she can take care of herself, I'm jumping in and killing that bastard before that wench lets him get away!' Lucian thought to himself.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Torchwick stated in a condescending way. He took his cigar out of his mouth and told the girl in the red hood, "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He began, stomping out his cigar. He raised his hand and snapped his finger, and with that a group of Dark Dawn soldiers ran out from behind their cover and surrounded the girl and Torchwick. The soldier all wore the same black body armor and had the Dark Dawn Group symbol on them, but that's where the similarities ended. The soldiers seemed too had been divided into two types. The first carried hi-tech assault rifles and their armor had green highlights. The second were equipped with black swords that had a light blue edge that radiated energy. Their armor also had light blue highlights. "But it seems you already have a few dance partners. Gentlemen, you may fire when ready."

Lucian saw the girl physically tense up. Even if she was fast, she wasn't fast enough to dodge all those rifles. Acting quickly, Lucian charged the closest soldier and impaled his sword into him. Recovering from the charge, Lucian kicked the bleeding body off his blade. The soldiers were stunned. One of the four escaped experiments was standing right in front of them. The girl on the other hand was amazed at the new comer's skill. 'Did he just kill that guy? But wait, he was trying to kill me. So maybe he's some handsome hero that saves people! Wait, what am I thinking?! Bad Ruby, stopping having bad thought like Yang!' the girl, now identified as Ruby thought to herself.

One soldier, obviously the commanding officer said "Experiment GB-1001, you are here by ordered to return into the custody of the Dark Dawn Group. Failure to comply will result in your immediate termination!" Lucian just gave the officer a look of 'are you serious?' Turning towards Ruby, Lucian told her in a cocky voice, "Don't worry wench, I'll take care of these idiots. Just make sure you don't get in my way."

Not wasting any time, Lucian charged the assembled squad and started to hack away. Left and right bodies were bisected and bleed out. Turning around Lucian saw a gunner preparing to fire and a swordsman ready to follow up. Quickly reacting, Lucian threw his sword and it impaled both of the soldiers. Running up, Lucian kicked his sword in further into them while simultaneously drawing his unique revolvers. Quickly turning, Lucian unloaded both of them into the Dark Dawn soldiers. Seeing that his work was done Lucian set his gaze on Torchwick and said, "Seriously Torchwick, you actually thought that they could stop someone like me?"

"Actually," Torchwick began, "that was just a distraction." Lucian gave him a questioning look and asked, "Distraction for what?" Torchwick smiled. He lifted his cane and pointed it at the Lucian and Ruby. "For this!" With that, the bottom of the cane flipped up and revealed itself as a sight. Quickly jumping, the two young vigilantes dodged the blast that resulted from the shot fired. Both landed relatively unharmed. Looking for Torchwick, Lucian turned and saw him climbing a nearby fire escape ladder. Ruby seeing that they needed to give chase turned towards the shop keeper and asked, "You ok if we go after him?" "Uh huh" was their answer.

Reaching the ladder, they saw that Torchwick had already made it to the top of the building. Lucian, knowing what he had to do, grabbed Ruby from around the waist. "What are you doing?!" she yelled at him. "Just trust me already, wench" he replied to her before sending some of his aura into his feet before leaping high into the air. They then landed on the roof and saw that Torchwick had his back to them. Without turning, Torchwick said in a whisper to them, "Persistent." As he finished, a Dust ship appeared. Torchwick quickly climbed into it and quickly yelled, "End of the line you two!"

With that line said, Torchwick quickly tossed a red Dust crystal towards them. It landed at their feet and before they could react, Torchwick shot it. "Whoa-ho-ho!" cheered the master thief. But his celebration was short lived as the smoke cleared and revealed a purple glyph in front of the pair and a familiar blond haired woman. Lucian smirked and muttered just loudly enough for Ruby to hear, "Well, he's fucked now."

With that the Huntress launched multiple purple energy shot at the Dust ship. The ship was rocked as the energy shots hit it one after another. Torchwick, after stumbling around inside the ship, entered the ships cabin and said, "We got a Huntress!" After he said that, the woman who was piloting the ship quickly got up and left to rectify the problem and left Torchwick with the controls. The woman reached the opened cargo hold and faced the gathered group on the roof. The woman then shot a burning blast at the Huntress, only for it to be blocked by a quickly formed defense glyph. The blast scattered around the Huntress and continued to glow. The woman quickly threw her arm up and caused the scattered droplets to explode. The Huntress reacted quickly and dodged the eruption.

Using her wand the huntress gathered the shrapnel from the explosion and formed it into a spinning spear and tossed it at the mysterious woman. The woman responded by blowing the spire up with consecutive blasts. The Huntress quickly reformed the spire and scraped it across the top of the Dust ship. The Huntress then transformed the spire into three strands of shrapnel and sent it at the ship. The woman then destroyed the strands and the glowing remnants fell like snow. Ruby, seeing that she needed to jump in, quickly transformed her scythe into a rifle and shot at the ship trying to hit the woman. Lucian followed up with some quick shots from his revolvers.

The woman responded by destroying the shots one by one. The woman then formed five glowing spots on the roof the trio was on. Seeing her trick the Huntress got her and Ruby out of the line of danger while Lucian was quick enough to dodge it himself. Unfortunately, the thieves used this distraction to escape. With them gone, the Huntress turned her gaze on the two and frowned at them. Ruby, with amazement clearly shown in her eyes said "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?!"

_LOCATION; Interrogation room_**(Want did we tell you folks! We're back here!)**

"Well this is nostalgic" Lucian said out loud as he was now in the same interrogation room as he was in almost a month ago. But this time was a little different, mostly because he was seated next to a girl that looked like little red riding hood. The Huntress, Glynda, was pacing around then while simultaneously patronizing her. "I hope you realize that your action tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Lucian, deciding to speak up said "I get why she's here, but why am I here too?"

Glynda glared at the brash youth and told both of them, "Both of you put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" "I wasn't going to let them walk away!" came their simultaneous reply. Glynda ignoring them stated, "If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home…" They looked up, "With a pat on the back." Ruby smiled happily while Lucian waited for the next part. "And a slap on the wrist" and to emphasize her point, Glynda slammed her wand onto the table, spooking Ruby. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda directed her statement mostly at Ruby. With that, Glynda made way for Ozpin to enter, this time holding a plate of cookies and what looked like a file. 'Where the hell is this going?' Lucian thought to himself.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin began. 'Why am I not surprised she has a name like that' Lucian questioned himself mentally. Acting like Lucian wasn't there, Ozpin continued to address Ruby. Leaning in, Ozpin stated, "You… have silver eyes." Lucian then proceeded to slam his head into the table. "Seriously, that all you have to say!" the brash Hunter to be yelled with anger. Ozpin, acted like he didn't hear the Grimmborn's rant, continued, "So, where did you learn to do this?" he questioned her, Glynda showing her fight on her scroll. Now even madder, Lucian yelled with rage "Don't you ignore me!" He was promptly ignored.

Ruby, deciding to answer Ozpin's question said "S-signal Academy." This raised a few eyebrows. Signal was a prep school for hunters/huntresses that taught them basic skills. To know such advance techniques was very odd. "What the hell are they teaching you there wench!" Lucian yelled, only to be ignored yet again.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked in amazement. This was getting more interesting. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby added. "Who the fuck is dumb enough to do that." Lucian was again ignored. "Stop ignoring me!" Again this raised Ozpin's eyebrow. He only knew one person with skills like that. "I see…" Ozpin stated while laying down the tray of cookies. 'Yup, definitely killing them for this' Lucian thought to himself. Ruby decided it was okay to eat them and started to stuff her face. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill be for. A dusty, old crow." Ozpin finished. 'Okayy then, get to the point' Lucian thought to himself now interested.

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with a full mouth. Lucian almost made out the words she said, but kept quiet so he could learn more. Swallowing, Ruby corrected her statement. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow!" "Who names their kid 'Qrow'!" Lucian shouted, only to be ignored yet again. "He's a teacher at signal!" Ruby finished.

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Ruby said, catching everyone's interest. "Now I'm all like—Hoo" Lucian then tuned her out as she made ridiculous noises and ninja poses. He could only stare at her crazy acting that reminded him of character from his mangas. "So I noticed" said Ozpin stopping her little show before she truly embarrassed herself. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Lucian as question why a cute girl would go to a place like that. 'Wait, cute? Damn it, I got to stop reading those dirty issues! They're messing with my head!'

"Well…" Ruby began. "I want to be a Huntress." "You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked. "Yeah. I only have two more years left at signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can Help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought" Again Lucian tuned her out. She may be skilled and have a good dream, but he knew that a life of a hunter would be hard. Only those with a strong enough will could make.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked her, bringing Lucian back to reality. 'He is not seriously going to?' Lucian thought to himself. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered. 'He fucking is.' Lucian answered his own question.

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." With that Ozpin and Glynda shared a look. Ozpin then turned back to Ruby and said, "Well okay then." With that Ozpin got up to leave. As he was about to exit the door, he stopped. "Oh, and mister Wolf." Lucian turned towards the headmaster and said, "Yeah, what is it?" Ozpin turned his head and gave Lucian a small smile. "Don't go overboard next time." With that, Ozpin left. Ruby then looked over to Lucian and asked, "I never really got your name. What is it?"

"Well, little red riding hood," This caused Ruby to blush. "Many like to call me the Big Bad Wolf, but my real name is Lucian, Lucian Wolf." With that Lucian left to, ready to return home. Ruby on the other hand was left with here thoughts.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: Finally that chapter is done. Now please give us some constructive criticism by review.**

**AssassinK: We will be happy if you do.**

**All: See you guys again next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: Hey everyone! You're probably wondering why this chapter came out before one for MMFFE. Well it is because due to lack of creative ideas, we are putting that story on hiatus. We apologies for the situation, but hope that you will enjoy our next chapter of LAVM.**

**Father Chapa: Alright then, so on to the next matter of business. Sage Wolf are you ever going to write that Pokémon fanfiction? I mean it has basically been a year since it was started.**

**Sage Wolf: I'm still rewriting it. Shouldn't take long though.**

**The Dom: Well at least we don't have to deal with that game. (Portal opens and an Xbox 360 comes out) Heh heh, how did that get here? (looks very nervous)**

**AssassinK: You just sent it into the future, didn't you. You said you sent it into the void! You Lying Moron!**

**RedDragon: (summons an army of robots) Go! Take him out!**

**The Dom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (Runs away screaming.)**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 3. First Impressions are Important

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

Today was the start of careers for many hunters/huntresses to be. They had gathered at Vale's main airport to board their flight to the prestigious Beacon Academy. Many wanted to make a good impression on his or her fellow students. Many had come from all walks of life and all seek to make a name for themselves. Others wanted to stay unknown for they feared what others thought. But one group of for hunters to be were currently discussing an encounter one of their members had the other night.

"So let me get this straight" Mephisto began, "you ran into Torchwick as he set his goons and a squad of Dark Dawn soldiers at a girl, who beat the goons in less than 10 seconds, and yo stepped in. Later you chase Torchwick to a Dust plain and get saved by Goodwitch and the girl is accepted into Beacon personally by Ozpin." He and his friends were boarding the large Dust plane. On their backs were large duffle bags that literally carried everything they owned. Lucian gave his devilish friend an affirmative nod. "Was she cute?" came a question from Ashura. "Judging by Lucian's description of her, this one thinks that she is too young to be around you alone." Was Vlades logical response to their slightly perverted companion. "Yeah so shut up about it you perverted moron!" Lucian yelled, causing everyone to turn to him. Ashura hoping to at least get a chance with a girl said, "Does she have an older sister?" Unknown to them, a certain girl and her sister happen to listen in into their conversation.

Ruby was embarrassed more then she had ever been in her life. "Oh I can't believe that my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" yelled a blond haired girl that was a few years older than Ruby. Ruby, even though she loved her sister, just wanted to get away from her. "This is the best day ever!" "Please stop." Ruby could only groan, her sister was crushing her in a power hug. She only wished that something would distract her sister from further embarrassing her. "But I'm so proud of you!" her sister yelled releasing her from the death hug. "Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said trying to get her sister to calm down. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Especially when that cute guy came in and saved you!" She exclaimed causing Ruby to blush even harder. "Yang! Please shut up abo-!" "Yeah so shut up about it you perverted moron!" Ruby was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling very loudly. Turning, Ruby saw Lucian with a group of people she had never seen before.

Deciding to say hi to him she walked over to his group with yang following closely behind her. She stopped when she heard the brown and golden haired boy in front of Lucian ask, "Does she have an older sister?" Ruby wondering who they were talking about said out loud, "Who has an older sister?" Hearing her voice the group turned and Lucian recognizing her replied, "Oh, hey Ruby." Before she could greet him back her hands were quickly grasped by the the brown and golden haired young man. Looking up into her eyes he said full heartedly, "Ruby Rose, will you do me the honor of baring my children." "Uh, what?" was Ruby's reply. Before Ashura could answer, he was punched in the face by Yang. "What the Hell! How dare you ask my sister that!" she yelled at him.

"Heh, serves the pervert right. So anyways, good to see you again Ruby." Lucian stated catching Yang attention. Yang turned towards him and said, "So your tall, dark and handsome Ruby was talking about. I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way hot stuff." Finishing her statement with a wink, Yang gave Lucian a once over. Vlade turned his head to the side and with a huff said, "This one thinks that you are no better than the pervert you punched. Now why are you in our personal space?" Finishing his words with an icy glare, Vlade looked away now uninterested. "So it appears that both Torchwick and the White Fang are making moves" Mephisto stated looking at the news that was projected, that is until it was replaced by the holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch. The four hunters to be tuned her out while the scanned across the ship.

Many people on the ship seemed to be lost in a crowd of faces, not many were distinguishable. One person did catch their eyes though, but unfortunately he seemed to dry heaving his guts out. But still one thought ran through the groups heads, 'Not much longer now.' This was going to be an interesting year.

**~~Later~~**

After an hour of flying the plane landed and the four hunters to be left the Dust ship. As the exited, the saw the same blond hair man from before puking into a trash can. Deciding not to question it, they left him be and decided to explore the campus before orientation began. After walking for five minutes they came upon Ruby who was currently being yelled at by a white haired girl in a white outfit. "Color code, much?" Lucian said only loud enough for his friends to hear him. "This one agrees with you there" Vlade said in his usual style of speak. Deciding to jump in they approached the two and were shocked when they saw Ruby sneezed and ignite the loose Dust. "Well that was unexpected" Mephisto said offhandedly.

They got closer and started to hear the girl in white rant directed towards Ruby. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She was starting to get out of hand, which caused Lucian to step in. "Guess bitch, give her a break for god damn sake!" Hearing the comment, the girl turned towards and said, "What did you call me! Do you know who I am!" Lucian just turned his back to her and went over to Ruby and said, "Should I bitch?" With this, the girl lost her temper and drew a strange rapier and charged Lucian. But before she reached him, her blade was blocked by Vlade's blade, Shadow Walker.

**(Character theme V begins: The Hell Song by Sum 41)**

"Did you really think **I **would let you attack my friend? And don't even try to get past me" as he said this he stared directly into her eyes as his turned black and red. The girl back away slightly shaking. The fear she had was unlike anything she had experienced before. This young man, no this monster was staring directly into her soul. She backed away and yelled, trying to get Vlade to back down, "Attack me and you'll regret it do you know who I am!"

"I don't care. Your name means nothing if your opponent has no respect for it. Those who dare attack my friends are always targets to me, be they human, faunus, grimm or other, I will gladly send them into the next world, for I am the shadow of death itself." Vlade finished showing her a mere fraction of his true power. To him, this girl was too arrogant for her own good. 'She needed to be put in her place, and was lucky I was the one who did it.'

"I don't care who or what you are I'm!" She started but was stopped by a new female voice. "She is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. One of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world." The voice belonged to a young woman that was dressed in black and white and had black hair with a black ribbon tied into it. Mephisto stared at her with interest.

**(Character theme end)**

'So a faunus in disguise huh? Well this could get interesting.' He thought to himself. Weiss, now named, turned towards the girl and said, "Finally some recognition!" The girl just glared at her and said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Vlade sheathed his sword and backed away, not wanting to continue a one sided fight. Mephisto on the other hand wanted to explore more. "Questionable partners you say? You mean like organized criminal cells or the Dark Dawn Group?" he questioned, shocking both His friends and the girls gathered. Deciding to leave before it got even more acquired, the black haired girl decided to leave. "We never got you name, and it is usually customary to exchange it when meeting new people." Mephisto stated stopping the girl. "My name is Blake Belledona, and yours?" The newly identified Blake said. "Mine is Mephisto Erlking. It's a pleasure." With that Blake left, soon Weiss did the same, only leaving the four friends and the girl in the red hood.

"So anyways, need any help wench." Lucian said extending his hand. Ruby could only nod and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. Smirking, Lucian said, "Need to be careful with who you hang out with wench, you're not a good judge of character." Taking the insult to heart Ruby angrily said, "What will it do to get you to stop calling me that?" "Nothing short of a magical collar that can cause me pain by a simple voice command, but what are the odds that a wench like you has one!" With that Ruby developed a devious smirk as Lucian was blissfully unaware. The others seeing it, quickly backed away wanting to avoid the eventual fall out. Pulling a strange device out of her pocket she quickly fastened it around Lucian's neck.

"What the hell is this!?" Lucian yelled trying to pull the collar off but was shocked instead. Ruby just giggled and told him smugly, "That is a modified training collar that was originally designed for my dog Zwei." Lucian frowned and yelled angrily, "What the fuck does that have to do with me wench!" Ruby just waved her finger and replied, "Well since your social skills are lacking, I modified the collar to, 'correct' your attitude."

"So it shocks me. Are you insane wench!" Lucian yelled losing his temper and allowing part of his powerful aura to run free. Knowing she had to stop him before he got too violent, Ruby yelled a phrase that would haunt Luciaan forever, **"Sit Boy!" **With that Lucian was sent into the ground. Groaning he lifted himself up from the crater, but stopped when he felt something touch his ears. Looking up he saw it was Ruby who was rubbing his ears like he was a pet. Smiling Ruby told him, "Well I'll see you guys later." With that Ruby waved goodbye and left. "We should probably head to orientation now." Ashura stated. "What about this!?" Lucian yelled, pointing to the collar around his neck. "We'll take care of that later" Vlade stated.

**~~Later~~**

After finding the auditorium and listening to Ozpin's unique speech, the four warriors got ready for bed. All throughout changing, Lucian felt his eye twitch. Turning towards his friends he ask, "So why are we all sleeping in the same place. Seriously, are they trying to give the perverts ideas!" Ashura just turned towards his Grimmborn companion and told him, "Oh lighten up Lucian, it's all harmless." Lucian's eye just twitched more, "Of course a pervert like you would say that." After finally changing into their sleep wear they exited the changing room. Lucian wore black lounge pants with red trim and no shirt. Vlade wore a blue tank top and white lounge pants that black bats at the bottom. Mephisto wore a plain dark green shirt and dark blue gym shorts. Finally Ashura exited revealing him to be wearing orange gym shorts and nothing else.

As they entered the auditorium, every eye turned towards them and they quick found a spot to sleep. Unfortunately it was next to a certain silver eyed girl and her blond haired sister. "Well, aren't you all good looking. I'm definitely going to enjoy the vie- hey why does it look like you are wearing our dog's old obedience collar?" Yang said, now perplex by Lucian's strange fashion statement. Ruby, now a little embarrassed, pressed her index fingers together and said, "That's because, maybe he is." Yang turned towards her sister and said, "Wow, he must have pissed you off Ruby." Yang started to laugh but was quickly interrupted by someone grabbing her hands. Turning her head, she saw that it was Ashura, "My fair Yang Xiao Long," Ashura began, "will you do me the honor by bearing my children?" Lucian, Vlade, Mephisto, and Ruby all facepalmed and waited for the inevitable. As if by clockwork, Ashura went flying across the room. "So anyways, are you going to take this off wench?" Lucian asked the young rose. "Nope" Ruby answered with a smile. "Damn it all!"

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: And with that we conclude ch.3. Remember everyone, we can't improve unless use send us some constructive criticism. So please read and review.**

**AssassinK: So, how is The Dom doing against the robots?**

**Sage Wolf: Still being chased. That is what you get for lying about an evil game. You only get punishment.**

**Father: So, anyone up for pizza?**

**RedDragon: Sure!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RedDragon: We're back and ready to roll into another chapter. Now to our faithful views, we thank you for your support. Now this chapter will have comedy, action and more so get ready to be amazed.**

**AssassinK: So how is The Dom doing? (Turns head and see a smoldering The Dom)**

**The Dom: The pain, the horrible, horrible pain.**

**Sage Wolf: Well I think he's fine, now let's remind our viewers about the legal measures we had taken.**

**Father Chapa: So another disclaimer?**

**The Dom: H~help m~m~mee.**

**AssassinK: Should we help him?**

**Sage Wolf: Later, reminder; we do not own RWBY, we only own the OC character, groups and plot. Now enjoy.**

**RedDragon: Now we get him to the doctor.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 4. A Forest of Decisions

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

Someone making constant noise was not the way he wanted to be waked up. Groaning, Lucian rose from his sleeping bag and saw a orange hair girl who might have been on a constant sugar rush teleport around a black haired young man that had a pink streak in it. 'Well that's a fashion statement. And how can that girl even teleport like that?' Lucian thought to himself. After getting up he saw his fellow students and his friends getting dress. After putting on his usual attire, Lucian decided to get breakfast.

After filling his plate Lucian decided to sit down at the table his friends were seated at. "Morning guys" Lucian yawned. The other gave the usual replies and they began their breakfast. Ashura, deciding to start up a conversation said, "So I heard rumors that there is a unique way that teams are decided here." Vlade smirked, which greatly surprised his friends and said "Then this should make it very interesting. After finishing their breakfast, the four warriors entered the locker room and saw the same orange hair girl from before talking to the same black hair boy from before. "I know! We have some sort of signal like a distress signal! Oh, a secret signal so we-!" They tuned here out and proceeded to walk over to their lockers. As they approached their designated lockers they encountered the same blond haired man from the Dust plane. He was having a conversation with Weiss and a red haired girl that was wearing a unique fashion choice. "Hmm, never thought we would see Pyrrha Nikos here" Mephisto said in amusement. "Nikos huh, well at least there are experienced warriors here" Vlade added in.

After the blond haired boy's, Jaune they learned his name was, crash and burn they approached him and Ruby and Yang. "Well wench, I guess we'll see your full abilities today" Lucian said in a mocking tone. Ruby sighed and said her now infamous command, "Sit boy." "Gaaahh!" With that, Lucian was slammed into the floor and made a small crater. "Come on Ruby, we don't want to be late." Yang said pulling her sister along. Groaning, Lucian got himself up and left with his group.

**~~Later~~**

After gathering at the cliff, the gathered freshmen were told to stand on obvious launch platforms. Ozpin, who was holding a mug of coffee, stated his monologue, "For years you have been training to become warriors. Today you will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda seeing that it was her turn began, "Now I'm sure you have all heard rumors about the assignment teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of will be given team mates, today." Lucian saw at this statement that Ruby seemed to become downcast. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Ozpin continued, making Ruby even more nervous. 'Damn it. Why am I so worried about her?' Lucian thought to himself. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished. For a moment, Lucian could have sworn he had heard glass shatter. 'Probably nothing' he mentally told himself. "After you've partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin added. "Way to install confidence" Lucian said out loud, but was ignored by the headmaster. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path that with contain several relics. Each pair must choose one relic and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as standing and grade you appropriately. Are they any question?"

Jaune raised his hand but was ignored like Lucian. "Good now, take your positions." With that, the four ex-experiments got ready for the launch. One by one people were launched and they waited their turn. First was Weiss, then the black hair boy and the orange haired girl. All hearing the gear turn they all had a single thought, 'Here we go!' First to launch was Ashura, then Mephisto, followed by Vlade which left Lucian. Before he launched, he turned towards Ruby and gave her a smile. With that he was flung into the air. Now was the time to show off their skills

**(Team LAVM theme; Knight of the Wind by Crush 40 begins)**

Twisting his body forward, Lucian proceeded to kick his legs like he was leaping. As he moved his feet, a burst of aura was released from them and propelled the Grimmborn forward at high speed. Turning his head, he saw that the person closest to him was Mephisto who was directly behind him. Mephisto had a glyph under his feet that he used to keep up with his speedy friend. Putting on speed, Mephisto pulled up beside Lucian and kept pace with him. 'Now where are Vlade and Ashura?' Lucian thought to himself.

The two in question were a few hundred feet away from them. Vlade was in complete control of his path. He had transformed his lower arms and legs into bats and used them to glide across the tree tops. He darted quickly between tall trees as he looked for a spot to land. Next to him was Ashura, who was doing a good job keeping up. Ashura had concentrated his electric energy into a ball of lightning that he rode like a surfboard. Spotting a good place to land, the vampire and animus descended and landed in a small clearing. After forming his lower limbs, Vlade looked over to Ashura and saw him staring back. "So, partners then?" Ashura asked his friend. Vlade replied in his usual calm tone, "I believe that it would be acceptable. Now let's find that temple."

Meanwhile, Lucian was hacking his way through trees as he descended. Swinging his oversized blade back and forth, Lucian cleared a path to the ground. Landing with a loud thud, Lucian straightened from his crouch and waited for his companion. Seeing a green flash in the corner of his eye, Lucian turned and saw Mephisto standing in a showmanship fashion. Smiling Mephisto said in a joyful tone, "Now that we are partners, let us venture forth towards victory!"

**(Team LAVM theme; end)**

Lucian shook his head and said in slightly annoyed tone, "So, do you even know which way to go?" Mephisto's wide smile fell and he ask, "I thought you knew." Lucian, who eye started to twitch, raised his arms and yelled loud enough to be heard by everything in the forest, **"SON OF A BITCH!" **As he got ready to yell again, he heard someone yell and saw Jaune being carried across the forest by a spear. "Was that Jaune?" Mephisto asked. "I think it was." Lucian answered. Then they heard a loud, 'I'm sorry'. Deciding to ignore it they made their way through the forest, not knowing they woken up a dangerous beast.

**~~Meanwhile~~ **

While the four warriors were partnering up, Ruby was desperately looking for her sister. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby yelled. 'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!' Ruby repeated mentally. After landing, the young girl in red ran looking for her sister. 'hah, this is bad, this is really bad! Oh, what if I can't find her? What is someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funning. I don't think he's very good in a fight.' Ruby told herself mentally imagining scenarios. 'Ooh, what about Blake! So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books! Well then again, I'm not sure I could hold a conversation with her.' Ruby's thoughts were starting to get her very depressed until she remembered something. 'Wait, there's Lucian! But he has his own friends, and he might still be angry about the collar. Even if he does look cute with it' Ruby stopped herself abruptly. 'WAIT! CUTE!?' Shaking her head she continued to run forward, hoping to find a decent partner. Entering a clearing, Ruby came face to face with Weiss. Ruby smile, but Weiss simply frowned and turn and walked off. "But were partners!" Ruby yelled after the girl in white. Then Weiss came back after seeing Jaune pinned to a tree. "This does not make us friends" the heiress told the young girl. "You came back!"

**~~With AV~~**

As all that was happening, the duo that would soon be dubbed Tempestuous Shade was continuing their journey towards the temple. Vlade stopped as he heard something in the brush. Ashura not taking any chances, readied a round in his ax's cannon. Vlade also prepared himself, quickly grabbing his Night of Vengeance and lined himself up for a shot. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the duo kept the aim. Finally something burst from the bush. It was a Ursa, but it was not moving. "What the hell!" Vlade said. Turning to where it came from, they saw Yang and Blake standing over the carcass of another Ursa. Before Ashura could make their presence known, the two girls left and left the duo alone. "My beautiful Yang has left me again" Ashura said sadly. "She was never your's in the first place" Vlade deadpanned. A growl interrupted their banter. Turning, they saw that a group of Ursas had arrived and they wanted blood.

Smiling maliciously, Vlade said in a cocky tone, "Well, I guess I won't be need to feed for the rest of the month." He finished his statement with a wide smile that showed off his large fangs. Ashura just gathered his electric energy into his ax and readied for battle.

**~~With LM~~**

After walking for ten minutes, Lucian and Mephisto came to a stop. "Why do I get a feeling that we been walking in circle" Lucian said with annoyance. Mephisto deciding to answer his friend's question told him, "That is because we might have been." "Mephisto, this isn't the time for your sense of humor!" Lucian yelled. Before the Grimmborn could continue his rant, he and Mephisto saw a large blast of fire. Feeling his eye twitch, Lucian said in a sad tone, "Why do I know that was Ruby and this is only could get worse?" "Because it is" Mephisto said pointing to the pack of Beowolves that had appeared in the clearing. Reaching for his sword, Lucian said in a strangely amused voice said, "Finally, some anger management!" But before he could relieve his stress, a loud roar range out and a Beowolf was flung across the clearing. When it landed, the Crimson Specter duo saw that it was almost torn into three pieces. Whimpering, the Beowolves fled, knowing the danger that reared its head. The beast was twice the size of the Beowolves and looked even more dangerous. The body was pitch-black with bony plating on its shoulders, spine and head. The body was humanlike and built for strength and speed. The teeth were all oversized fangs. The plating had blood red lines running over it. On the hands there was a pair of large scythe like boney protrusions that were three feet long. This was not some run of the mill Grimm. This was the ferocious species that was known as the Terminator. With one roar it made its intentions clear. It wanted them dead. "Run now." Were Lucian's only words. With that they began running for their lives as the Terminator gave chase, destroying everything in its path.

**~~With AV~~**

An Ursa's head was blown clean off as Ashura shot his cannon. Sensing an attack to his right, Ashura dodge a slash as a paw tried to cut him to ribbons. Sending his electric energy into his ax blades, Ashura swung his tremendous weapon and tore right threw the Grimm. Still having a small charge in his ax, Ashura stabbed it into the Ursa behind him. With the beast stunned, Vlade made his move. Quickly stabbing his sword into the Grimm's spine, Vlade then sank his fangs into its neck. After a few seconds, the once deadly beast was now nothing more than a husk that quickly decomposed in to dust. All around them were either torn up bodies or dust piles of what used to be a large group of Ursa. "So" Ashura began, "how do think Lucian and Mephisto are doing?" Shrugging his shoulders, Vlade replied, "They're probably doing fine."

**~~With LM~~**

** "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US!" **Lucian yelled as he ran for his life. Clutching his back so he wouldn't be left behind was Mephisto. "Whatever you do, don't stop running!" Mephisto yelled, seeing the massive juggernaut of a Grimm that was chasing them. This beast wasn't simply running, it was destroying everything in its path. "We have to do something quick or its lights out for us!" Mephisto continued. 'Lights out? That's it!' Lucian mentally cheered at his quick thinking. "Mephisto, I need you to blood mark a safe point as soon as we pass on. Then use a smoke screen glyph to hide us from that thing!" Lucian quickly told his partner. Mephisto, quickly catching on, nodded his head in agreement. Cutting his hand, Mephisto waited until they found a safe place to deposit his blood. Then as the passed a rock that was a few yards to their left, Mephisto let his blood fly. Running for a hundred yards passed it, Mephisto then instigated part two of their plan. Quickly summoning the right glyph, Mephisto created a thick smoke screen. After seeing that it was working, the Crimson Specter duo quickly teleported out of danger.

Reappearing at the aged rock, the exhausted duo panted heavily. Soon regaining their breathe, the two friends smiled to each other and quickly leave before the Terminator found them again.

**~~With AV~~**

After a few minutes of walking, Vlade and Ashura finally came upon the temple. As they got closer they saw that Yang and Blake were already there and a few chess pieces were missing. "Chess pieces?" they heard Blake ask. "It would appear so" Ashura said out loud alerting two young ladies to his and Vlade's presence. Before Yang could speak up, her hands were grasp in a very familiar way. "My dear Yang, will you with your most gracious heart please bare my children?" was the very familiar question. And a punch to the face was the very familiar answer. Turning to Blake, Yang told her, "Looks like some of the pieces are missing, guess we weren't the first ones here." Vlade who was scanning the pieces before picking one of the black knight pieces said out loud, "It would appear so, and please do not harm the pervert too much. I need him in working order." Looking over the pieces herself, Yang picked up a white knight piece and said, "How about a cute little pony!" Blake gave a small smile and said, "Sure." Then out of nowhere, they heard what sounded like a little girl scream. "That sounded like a little girl in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, but what went through the Tempestuous Shade duo's minds was, 'That was not a girl.'

Hearing a rustling, the four gathered students turned towards the brush and drew their weapons. But what came out of the brush was not a Grimm, but was Lucian and Mephisto who looked extremely exhausted. "Hmm, I was wondering when you two would get here." Ashura said. Lucian who looked the most tired went over to a rock and sat down. Mephisto on the other hand went over to the pieces and grabbed the other black knight piece. Turning towards his friends he said in a gleeful tone, "Now we have a matching pair." Lucian smiled then he turned his head upwards as his ears picked up a faint sound that soon became larger. As the source of the sound came into view, Lucian saw it was Ruby. Reacting quickly, the Grimmborn leapt high into the air. "Look out below!" Ruby yelled before Lucian caught her. They quickly fell but something broke their fall. "Never doing that again" Ruby muttered to herself. Looking over to her savior, Ruby asked Lucian, "Umm, what are we sitting on?" "Me" came a weak reply. Quickly getting up, they saw they were sitting on Jaune. "Sorry Jaune." "Heh" were the replies. Yang and Blake stared befuddled at the comedic situation while Vlade, Mephisto and Ashura just shook their heads. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake. Before Yang could answer, a loud crash caused the gathered students to turn and see a Ursa burst out of the forest. But before they could kill it, it fell to the ground, obviously dead. "The fuck?" Lucian said out loud. Rolling off its back was the easily excitable red head from earilier soon followed by her black haired friend. "Aww, its broken." The girl said sadly. Everyone that heard that statement felt like face palming. "Nora," Ren began, "never do that again." But his plea fell on deaf ears as Nora was already eying a white rook piece. Picking it up, Nora started to chant, "I'm queen of the castle!" repeatedly. Lucian's eye then proceeded to feverously twitch. **"NORA!" **with that she reappeared by her partner with a cry of "Coming Ren." "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked. Mephisto who was still smiling replied back to her, "Well at least it wasn't what we ran into." "What did you run into, Mephisto?" Vlade sternly asked. "Better if you didn't know" was Lucian's quick answer. Suddenly a loud, hungry scream rang out and Pyrrha ran into the clearing with a Deathstalker following closely behind her. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked. Before anyone could answer, Yang exploded with a fiery aura. **"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out! Can we go two seconds before something crazy happens!?"** Yang yelled. "Still want her?" Vlade deadpanned. "She is even more beautiful when she's angry." Ashura replied. "You really are an idiot." Lucian said shaking his head. Tapping Yang shoulder, Ruby pointed skyward. Looking up, everyone saw Weiss clinging to a Nevermore's claw. "How could you leave me?" the heiress asked.

"I said jump" Ruby said outloud. "She's gonna fall" Blake deadpanned. "Not very encouraging miss sunshine" Lucian said a little irritated. "She'll be fine" Ruby said. "She's falling" Ren deadpanned. Knowing he would regret it later, Vlade dispersed in numerous bats which quickly congregated around Weiss's falling form. The cloud of bats landed and disappeared revealing Weiss in the arm of Vlade. Quickly jumping out of his arms Weiss said "Thanks, I guess." "Don't expect this one to do it again" Vlade replied, slipping into his superiority style of speaking. Thinking that all the craziness was over, Yang sighed only to be startled by a loud, vicious roar. Crashing out of the forest, the Terminator that chased the Crimson Specter duo roared with fury and hunger. "It followed us!?" Lucian yelled. "That what chased you!?" Ashura yelled with fear. Terminators were some of the deadliest Grimm ever and this one was pissed.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked with true fear. Lucian stared at the three massive Grimm and said a single word everyone agreed to, "Run!" With that they all took off, not before Ruby and Pyrrha grabbing pieces for their partners. The Grimm were persistent, but the young hunters/huntresses will to survive was just as strong as the Grimm's hunger. As they ran, they came upon a large ruin and took cover. Seeing the Nevermore circle, Jaune said aloud, "That's just great." Then as if the universe had heard him, the Deathstalker and Terminator burst in. The gathered students then ran again. Ren seeing an opening in the Nevermore's defense yelled, "Nora, distract it!" Quickly following the order, Nora dodged the fired feathers and fired her grenades at the Grimm. The ensuing blasted stunned the beast and gave the young warriors a little breathing room.

While she was focus on the wing beast, she did not notice the Deathstalker sneaking up behind her. Before it could strike her, the large scorpion Grimm's attack was stopped by Ren and Blake as Weiss got Nora out of there. Unfortunately they forgot about the Terminator as it leapt at them. But Lucian did notice the ferocious beast and launched himself at it, impaling his blade into it and sending it and himself into the mist. But it parted as Lucian's flaring aura created a strong gust. The warrior and beast landed on a flat stone stadium that was 300 feet wide and had no walls around it. Deciding to help their friend, Mephisto teleported himself, Ashura and Vlade to Lucian's location. Smiling at his loyal friends, Lucian said, "Well guys, let's show this beast what we're made of!"

**(Character theme L: What I'm made of by Crush 40 begins)**

Smirking, Lucian knew that it was time to cut lose. "Guys, what we have here is an unique opportunity to cut lose!" Lucian finished with a feral smile. The others hearing this also smiled as well. For so long they had to restrain their power, now they were facing a beast that was good practice for them. Getting into fighting stances, the four let loose with their aura which caused the Grimm to roar at the powerful auras it sensed. Their condensed and surrounded them in an outline of pure power. One red as the fury locked in the Grimmborn's heart. One a cold blue like the vampire's icy personality flowed forth. One a dark hellish green seemed to flow from the shadows itself. Finally an electric gold similar to a storms wrath. With more of their power now displayed, the four warriors charged at the massive beast.

Vlade was the first to reach, quickly drawing his blade in his right hand and his revolver in his left. Vlade began his assault parrying a slash from the Terminator. The beast then swung its other arm and Vlade dispersed into his numerous bats that swarmed the Grimm. He then reformed behind it and fired four aura enhanced Dust bullets at the Massive Grimm. He then kicked off the Terminator's head and flew back as Ashura leapt into the air. The vampire caught the animus and threw him at the Grimm. The energy cylinder on his ax then expanded and electricity overflowed his weapon as his eyes glowed pure orange. Completely knowing how the beast will attack, Ashura blocked one slash after another until the Terminator went in for a bite. Dodging to the left, Ashura lined up a shot and fired a lightning powered explosive round into the Grimm's neck. He then slashed his ax into the beast back three times before using a lightning powered jump to dodge an incoming attack and regroup with his allies.

Mephisto, seeing that the move was his, formed a glyph under his feet. Then seven smaller glyphs formed around the massive beast and Mephisto launched himself. As he passed the Terminator to get to the first small glyph he slashed his staff's blade into its side. He repeated this until he reached the last the last glyph where he fired his rifle attachment point blank into its eye. He then teleported back as the massive beast staggered. Lucian, seeing an opening,drew his Stampede Hunters and fired shot after shot into the Grimm's hide. The Grimm roared and charged and Lucian charged as well. Meeting the beast scythes with his sword, Lucian stood even with the beast. The Terminator then poured more power into its strikes and sent Lucian back. Roaring with determination, Lucian yelled, "That's it! I'm killing you in one slice you bastard!" Sending tremendous amounts of his aura into his Wild Cleaver, Lucian unlocked it true power. The gold ornaments flipped back and the blade separated in to threes as a large aura blade formed around the center blade. The aura blade was nine feet long and exhumed power. **"Now die! Aura Shredder!" **Lucian roared and flew at the Grimm. After a second the saw Lucian in a crouch with his blade back to normal. Then the Terminator exploded into to pieces and started to disintergrate. The four turned to see how their allies were doing and saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora around the dead carcass of the Deathstalker. Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang just finished up decapitating the Nevermore and looked exhausted. Smiling, Lucian said with pride, "Nothing like a nice work out."

**~~Later~~**

"…lead by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said assigning another team. Jaune was already assign on a team with Nora, Pyrrha and Ren that was dubbed JNPR led by Jaune. They weren't sure about his skills yet, but they saw his potential. "And finally," Ozpin began, " Lucian Wolf, Ashura Seishen, Vlade Draculus, and Mephisto Erlking. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you'll work together as Team LAVM, led by Lucian Wolf." Lucian scratched the back of his head at this and smiled. "This is now a good day!" Lucian said happily.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: Finally done! That was the longest chapter ever.**

**AssassinK: And we hope you all have a happy Halloween.**

**Sage Wolf: And if you live in California, it finally rained!**

**All: See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AssassinK: Welcome back everyone. AssassinK here doing the intro for once. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of LAVM, it will truly give you some question.**

**RedDragon: (appears exhausted and slightly scorched) Well that didn't work. I knew better then trusting a hobo.**

**AssassinK: What is it?**

**RedDragon: Well Sage Wolf got a silence spell casted on him and can't talk. So I tried using an Apache spell I got from a hobo, but my magic level wasn't high enough so it didn't work plus it was also a hit yourself curse so it backfire.**

**Father Chapa: So what is your magic level?**

**RedDragon: 5**

**AssassinK: That's really low. So what is your highest level attribute?**

**RedDragon: Reality breaking and Attack; both of which are at 200.**

**Father Chapa: Doesn't the scale only go up to one hundred?**

**RedDragon: I did say one was reality breaking.**

**AssassinK: Anyways, so why are you a little burned?**

**RedDragon: That's easy, The Dom thought he could spoil now so he started to. (AssassinK and Father Chapa facepalm) So he did but that allowed the Spoiler demon to appear so we had to fight it. Kinda hard since it was on fire, but we did use The Dom as a bat which was super effective.**

**Father Chapa: So, on to the story?**

**ReDragon: On to the story.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the OCs and the plot, and because it is rated m disturbing stuff will happen.

Chapter 5. Class, legends and demonstrations

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

**~~Dream~~**

"Where the fuck am I?" Lucian asked himself. He found himself in a snow covered forest clearing. The forest itself was strange, as the trees were dead looking and black as coal. Glancing up at the full moon, Lucian started to become anxious. Knowing he had to find something familiar, he started to walk. After traveling for 20 minutes, Lucian came upon the remains of a giant battle field. Humans, Faunus, and Grimm lay dead and decaying with rusted weapons and armor scattered. But there were other bodies that frightened the Grimmborn. There were skeletons that had elongated fangs, some with Grimm features and others that lucked unnatural. "What the hell" Lucian said lowly, fear ebbing it way into his normally cocky tone.

And then he saw it. A single sword like that of a knight was embedded into the corpse of a creature that looked like a cross between a spider, man and a demon from hell itself. The sword's blade was pure black with strange runes embedded into the blade. The hilt was black with gold and crimson accents. The cross guard was shaped like twin fangs attacked to the sword's sides. The blades pommel was shaped like the head of a wolf that held a strange orb in it. Lucian stepped closer to the blade, trying to get a better look at it. As he approached it, the runes flashed a bright crimson and became seeable. Lucian could only understand one rune and it was the brightest. "Cali-burn? Is that the swords names?" he asked himself. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. "Who are-?" _–RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!-_

**~~Dream end~~**

"Fuck!" Lucian yelled as he fell out of his bed only wearing his underwear and a pair of red gym shorts. Getting up he saw his alarm clock ringing and he quickly shut it off. Looking at the small machine closely, he saw that the time read 6:30. "Who in their damn mind set the alarm that early!" The Grimmborn yelled. "I did of course" Vlade spoke up. Lucian turned his head towards the vampire in the tank top and gym shorts. **"****WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"** He screamed, waking up the entire dorm. **"LUCIAN SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"** was shouted by Ashura who hurled two pillows at the resident Grimmborn and vampire. Vlade bends down and Lucian gets hit with both pillows, then they start a fight while Mephisto is trying to think of how to stop it and design the dorm. And Vlade is just sitting there watching in amusement drinking blood that was disguised like wine in order to avoid suspicion. "Mephisto don't stop them, this one wishes to see how it will play out" Vlade said calming, stopping the Demon shard from interrupting the fight. "Are you sure?" "This one is sure it will be amusing" Vlade replied. **"ASHURA WHY DID YOU THROW 2 PILLOWS AT ME" **Lucian yelled.** "YOU WOULDN'T LET ME SLEEP! AND ONE OF THOSE WAS AIMED AT VLADE." **Ashura answered. ** "YOU HAVE TERRIBLE AIM!" **and so the insults continued until it was becoming problematic. As Vlade walked off, the other half of Crimson Specter and Tempestuous Shade were still arguing. "Ah Vlade, have they stopped yelling at each other?" Mephisto asked. Vlade replied "No those two are still screaming at each other. This one does not know when they will stop." "Idiots we gotta unpack and get to class!" Mephisto yelled in a rare pissed off tone. "Then you go stop them" Vlade replied. "I will" Mephisto said and he summoned a glyph that froze the fighting teammates. The frozen hunters turn their eyes to Mephisto who told them, "Look can you stop. We have to unpack and get ready for class. We don't need to be late." With that he unfroze them.

"Huh, fine" Lucian grumbled. After unpacking and organizing, the room looked different. On the wall sat a flat screen T.V. that Mephisto stored in a special glyph. Attached to it was a game system that was brand new and belonging to Ashura. On the bookshelf to the right of the door, was a collection of books, most were mangas thanks to Lucian's habits, but there was a good selection of books that recorded the history and legends of Remnant that Mephisto had collected. The once empty dressers were now full of clothes. On the nearby desk, sat a laptop computer which belonged to Vlade and on it was a note that said, 'touch and die'. Next to the desk were four large cases that held spare parts for their weapons and in Vlade's case, bottle of blood that were disguised as wine. "Well that done, and it is only 8:15!" Mephisto said happily. Ashura nodded his head and said, "We should get change and leave for class." The others agreed and quickly changed into their uniforms. Lucian looking himself over after dressing said annoyed, "Why do I feel like I'm in an anime every time I wear this?" Vlade shook his head and refused to answer. Glancing at the clock, they saw it was now 8:30. "Well, let get moving, don't want to be late on our first day!" Mephisto said happily. As they exited their room, they heard noise coming from team RWBY's room. "Should we tell them?" Ashura asked. After tacking notes to the doors that said, 'My fair maidens, please hurry up or you'll be late! I don't want such fair creatures to be punished!' on team RWBY's and, 'Dear Pyrrha, Nora and unimportant members, please hurry up or you'll be late!' they were both signed by Ashura, team LAVM headed for their first class.

**~~Later~~**

Their first class of the day was history taught by Dr. Oobleck. The way most would describe the teacher was, eccentric. He was currently talking, very quickly, about the early years of the four kingdoms only stopping to drink from his thermos. "-and with that the early stage of the Four Kingdoms ended, and thus a new era began. Unfortunately this era was known as the Dark War era." This statement caught the surprise of the students and team LAVM. At this time Oobleck decided to continue. "Most of what we know about this era are the stories written down in the logs of Julius Arc and Apollo Longbow, who were actively involved in this era. From what is known, this era lasted 4 years and was begun by a warlord that appeared from an unknown location. He led a massive army of humans and surprisingly Grimm in a campaign of terror and conquest. Even when the four kingdoms combined their forces, they were still losing battle after battle. Then 3 years after the war began, as if a miracle happened, four warriors appeared with weapons of unimaginable power."

This caused the students to murmur. The information they were told was completely new to them. Lucian suddenly became more interested as did his teammates. They felt an odd pull as the story was told, almost like a forgotten memory. "Each one appeared out of one of the four cardinal directions. In a matter of months, the four warriors and their amassed armies and with their allies from the four kingdoms fought back and destroyed much of the dark warlord's army. The war ended with one final battle where one of the warriors, who was known as the knight of west, killed the warlord with his sword, the only weapon of the four that was ever truly documented. His blade which was named Caliburn" Oobleck added. Lucian almost fell out of his seat as he heard that name. 'There's that could be right!' Lucian mentally screamed. "was used to impale the warlord to the ground. A tome was later erected around the warlord's body in the years that followed, but its location was lost to time. As were the four warriors as the also disappeared, thus ending the Dark War era" Oobleck finished. The four hunters shared glances, they knew this had something to do with Dark Dawn Group.

**~~Later~~**

After a few more classes, the three teams were sitting at a table eating lunch. Well it was more like LAVM was eating and RWBY and JNPR were glaring holes into them. Lucian, tired of Ruby staring at him said, "Why are you mad at me wench? It was this idiot that made the notes." Lucian finished with pointing at Ashura. "Well you could have knocked." Ruby said with annoyance. "Sorry if I didn't want to bother you are your stupid girl shit." Lucian said smugly. Sighing, Ruby closed her eyes and began, "Lucian." Hearing his name said in that tone, Lucian started to panic, "Wait Ruby, don't!" **"Sit boy!" **and Lucian impacted the ground hard, leaving a hole in the shape of his head in the table. This lighten up everyone's mode as they all began to laugh. The joyful moment ended as they heard a cry of pain. Turning, they saw a rabbit eared Faunus girl being harassed by Cardin. Scowling, Ashura told the others, "I'll take care of this." With that he left for team CRDL. Quickly reaching them, Ashura grabbed Cardin's shoulder and said "Hey, Cardin!" "What!?" the large student said angrily, only to be punched in the face, while simultaneously knocking him down.

**(Character theme A: Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan; begin)**

Cardin got up and held his now bloody nose. Not even giving Ashura a response, Cardin signaled his teammates to attack him. The first one, a green haired fighter, rushed him with fist flying. Ashura easily dodge the punches and moved in. Gathering electricity in his hand, he thrust it into his targets stomach and yelled, **"Shock Stun!" **With that energy surged into the poor sap's body and stunned him. The other two seeing their friend go down, rushed the Animus. Ashura dodged their swings and kicks and got behind them. **"Twin Stunner!" **With that they fell now stunned and unconscious. Cardin, now furious, charged and attempted to punch him. His semblance kicking in, Ashura caught the punch perfectly and strongly gripped the brash bully's fist. In a harsh whisper, Ashura told him, "You never hurt a lady, regardless of what or who they are." With that he vanished and reappeared behind Cardin and yelled, **"Thunder Ax!" **With that he brought his leg down on Cardin and released a surge of electricity into the hunter, knocking him out.

**(Character theme A; ends)**

With that Ashura grabbed the Faunus's hand gently and kissed it. Many girls found this sweet. The rest of LAVM rolled their eyes and Yang felt jealous for a reason she didn't understand. 'Why do I feel like this?' she thought to herself.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

In a place outside the four kingdoms, an excavation was underway. This would seem normal except the workers were machines and the DDG flag was flying. In the main tent, the head scientist from the research base sat. He was waiting for the operation to be finished. His thoughts were interrupted when the tent flap was opened and Roman Torchwich and Adam Taurus entered with Cinder Fall behind them. Smiling, the scientist said, "How can I help you me dear?" Cinder smiled and replied, "We are just waiting until the excavation to finish, Dr. Bourreau." Bourreau smiled and checked his scroll and his grin grew larger, "Well you're just in time."

The exited the tent and two DDG soldiers led them into an uncovered entrance. The entered a large room and saw the same corpse from Lucian's dream with the same sword embedded in it. Bourreau smile turned into a maniacal grin as he laughted loudly and yelled with mad glee, "We found it! We finally found it! The final pieces to our victory! All hail Dark Dawn! Ahahahahahahah!" Cinder smile evilly, at last they found the body.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: Well that's an ending. What does this mean, and why is Lucian dreaming about Caliburn?**

**AssassinK: (feeling a gun press into the back of his head) We'll tell you later!**

**Sage Wolf: (Still silent gave a thumbs up)**

**Father Chapa: See you next time!**

**The Dom: Pain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RedDragon: Welcome back to another chapter of LAVM! Now part of this chapter is going to get really dark. Most of you know how badass Cinder Fall and her other conspirators are. Well this story's villain will make them look like common thieves, even thou Roman is a thief.**

**Sage Wolf: I hope you are not spoiling too much. I would hate to have to eliminate you if you spoil. Now we shall see how evil this villain is.**

**The Dom: (heavily bandaged) Is he anything like the ideological killing machine we used before?**

**AssassinK: I thought we already met our Robot Nazi quota in MM11?**

**RedDragon: We did. This guy is different and if you had been reading so far then you know the formula we are copying.**

**Father Chapa: You mean Inuya-GAAAAAAHHH! (gets elbowed in the stomach)**

**AssassinK: Shut up. So this is going to get dark.**

**RedDragon: Yes, yes it is.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the OCs and the plot, and because it is rated m disturbing stuff will happen.

Chapter 6. Nemesis and rising Arc

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

It was the dead of night in the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale. In the massive forest, a large citadel rose above the tree lines. The large fortress was a fusion of a research base and a castle of a long forgotten lord. In the depths of this fortress was the main lab of the Dark Dawn Group. This was the mysterious and villainous group's main installation. Their top brass and best scientist congregated there and carried out experiments of dark origins. In the lab was a gathered group of the worst threats in the modern history of Remnant. Dr. Bourreau stood next to the thief Roman Torchwich, the terrorist Adam Taurus and the mysterious Cinder Fall.

"So this is what you made from that thing's dna? Well since you're first few try worked so well I guess you should make more." Roman said with a cocky tone. Bourreau ignored his comments and continued to stare at the experiment in front of them. Before them was a large tube that held a man suspended in clear liquid. Two apparatuses were attached to his body. One was attached to his lower face and the other to his waist. His hair was long and darker then coal. His skin was a slight pale from a lack of sunlight. On his forehead was a pair of white horns that curved back over his scalp. His nail were slightly elongated and appeared to be very sharp. Suddenly the tube lowered into the floor and disappeared.

Bourreau smiled and said aloud, "Now the test begins." The tube reappeared in a large area. The clear liquid inside the tube then drained. Observing from the lab, the assembled audience waited for the show to begin. When the fluid was finally gone, the apparatus that was on his face detached. The tube opened and the occupant stepped out. He raised his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were a deep red but it was the pupils that were the most striking. His pupils instead of being black were pure white. "I live" he announced in a raspy voice. Bourreau smirked and pressed a small device in his hand. With that, multiple doors opened and countless Grimm flooded in. There many different types; from Beowolves to Ursas, to Nevermores and even a Terminator and a few Deathstalkers. There were also multiple types that were unknown. They were all insectoid like. Some were like bees others were similar to centipedes and spiders. The last few were like long snakes, but they were floating and had three pairs of legs.

The man smirked as a small hole opened on his chest and a dark purple orb appeared. The orb pulsed as he raised his arms. The Grimm all became weary and tried to back away, but it was too late. The man's arms then burst into countless tentacles that pierced every Grimm. The black tentacles then pulsed and consumed the dark beasts. The extensions then reformed into his arms as his body began to bulge and spasm. The observers watched in awe as his body produced its own clothing. First was a set of dark purple robes that looked to be that of an ancient lord. Next was a set of black leather like armor that added protection. Finally a set of white bony armor, similar to the bony shells of the Grimm that were absorbed, formed. After this was finished the now armored man looked at where his audience was and said coldly, "I hope you were all amused."

"He can see us?" Roman asked aloud. Bourreau smiled darkly and replied, "I would expect nothing less from the reborn being that almost brought Remnant to its knees." The doctor then pressed a button that activated the intercom. _"I see that you finished your meal. Now a present you a little gift to show are mutual understanding." _With that said, a pedestal rose from the floor. And resting upon it was the legendary sword Caliburn. The armored man chuckled to himself and said, "This does certainly pleases me. Maybe we can work together. Eheheheh. Hahahahahah. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Lucian stood impressed by what laid before him. He, his friends, and his fellow student were standing in front of an extremely intricate obstacle course. 'Seriously, there are obstacle courses and there's this' Lucian thought to himself. The instructor stood to the side. The man was young, no older than 28 and he was in his prime. He wore a dark green cloak over an earthen brown vest and black shirt. His pants were also brown but had large shin guards that were silver and lined with green. His hair was black and short and his face had some stubble on it. On his back was a large bow that was silver and green. The arms were shaped like blades with folded tips that held the draw string. This was the instructor of the survival class, Leaf Longbow.

"Listen up; you came to this institution to learn how to be hunters. This course will be your next test. You have ten minutes to finish this course. The one who can't complete this will have to keep trying until they can do it within the time limit. And remember, no weapons and no semblance. Any questions?" Longbow finished. Everyone but team LAVM raised their hands. "Good, now get to the starting line." The teams lined up. First few were ones that LAVM never grew to care about. After them were team RWBY, then them, then JNPR, CRDL, and final more cannon fodder. Lucian looked at Ruby who was right in front of him. "Don't worry wench, I get you out of trouble if you need it." Ruby huffed in annoyance and said flatly, "Sit boy." "GAHHH!" Lucian once again faceplanted into the earth. Team RWBY's turn finally came and they waited for the signal.

"Ready!" Longbow shouted raising his arm. The four girls tensed and prepared their run. "Go!" with that the four young huntresses sped off. The first obstacle was a large bridge that had a few surprises. As they ran across it, large pillars rose up quickly and tried to knock them off into the mud below. They girls dodged each one by either sliding or leaping over them. As they finished a bridge, they started to feel exhaustion. The next one was a large tower that had no ledges or steps, only rugs to grab that will get them to the top where a zip line waited. "How are we supposed to do this?" Weiss asked. "Just follow my lead!" Blake said as she leapt at one of the low lying rungs. She quickly grabbed it and began to swing back and forth. After gaining enough momentum, she swung herself towards the next one, starting a leap of faith. The gamble paided off and she grabbed the next rungs. The other three were stunned until Yang spoke up. "You heard the lady, let's get swingin'!" They then proceeded to follow their teammates example. After a full minute of doing this, they reached the top.

"So the zip line is here, but I can't see the other teams." Ruby said outloud. Weiss tapped here shoulder and pointed at the thick mud below. In it were the other team, "Never mind." With that the proceeded to fly down to their next destination. As they zipped by large structures, the structures opened up and began to fire tennis balls at them. They swung and twirled to avoid getting hit, but still got pegged in the head a few times. Reaching the landing spot, they released themselves and dropped down. Landing with a thud, they looked back to see how far everyone was along and saw LAVM was already at the zip line and JNPR was finishing the bridge, with an exhausted Jaune bringing up the rear. The next leg led them to lines of spinning training dummies. Each dummy had four limbs to bat at them with. "So what do we do now?" Yang asked. **"OUT OF THE WAY!" **they heard four familiar voices yell. Leaping up and over the girls, team LAVM continued full sprint at the dummy lined field. Each of the members scattered and maneuvered through the field. Each time a dummy limb came at them, they quickly blocked it and spun with it. The tactic worked and the cleared it in a minute or two. Team RWBY, seeing their success, quickly copied the technique and proceeded to clear the obstacle as well.

LAVM, who had gained a small lead quickly made it to the final obstacle. It was two part, the first was a simple narrow passage. The other part was a large robot guarding it. The machine had a oval like upper body that was attached to a large sphere that had four legs that produced a energy that kept it afloat a few inches off the ground. It had two arms that were connected to its body by two spherical pods that acted as shoulders. The left arm had a large shield to block and the right arm was bare. The head looked like a pilots helmet and mask. _"If you made it this far then you are near the end," _a prerecorded message played around them. _"Now all you have to do is get pass the guardian and get to the finish line with only four minutes left. Good luck" _the message cut out.

"It's never easy, is it?" Ashura asked aloud. "Nope" was the unanimous reply. Lucian, testing the waters, tired to run by the large machine but had to leap back as it swung its shielded arm towards him. Deciding on a new tactic, the four hunters to be ran in different direction around it. The Guardian seemed to predict the tactic and countered it by quickly moving backwards and sending a strong gust at the four warriors. It was at this time that team RWBY appeared. "And this just got harder" Ruby said with a sigh. Turning her head towards Yang, she gave her sister a look which Yang nodded to. Running at her sister Ruby leapt into the air and extended her arms. Yang then grabbed her and swung her around before throwing her little sister at the metal titan's head. The titan in response swung its shield arm and caused another wave. It was at this moment that Jaune flew in and crashed into the metal behemoth's head, ripping some wires out of place. The young warrior fell and landed with a thud. "Did you get the number of that bus?" Jaune asked slightly dazed. The Guardian's neck continued to spew sparks until the lights in its helmet shut off and it slumped to the floor.

"Well that was unexpected. Nice going Jaune" Lucian said as the blond recovered from the impact. A second later the rest of team JNPR arrived and helped their leader to his feet. "I guess the training sessions we been giving actually help" Lucian added to himself. Seeing the path clear, the three teams rushed down the narrow passage to the finish. After crossing the finish line, the heard clapping. Turning they saw Longbow was the one and he had a small smile on his face. "Nicely done, and with thirty seconds to spare. Now hit the showers, you're done for the day." Lucian gave a sigh of relief and turned and saw Ruby looking at him while blushing. 'Why do I feel like I've seen this before?'

**~~Later~~**

"Tell me why we're collecting red sap again?" Lucian asked irritated. "Because we were asked to by our professors" Vlade replied. Lucian sighed in frustration. He sat down and said angrily, "I would rather be listening to Captain Mustaches' stories then be here." The others just shook their heads until they heard a scream. "The hell?" Ashura asked. Coming into a small clearing they saw Ruby and Pyrrha talking to some of Cardin's goons. "An Ursa, its got Cardin!" one yelled. After splitting their teams, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss rushed to where the goons came from with LAVM hot on their tails. Coming to the large clearing the all saw a massive Ursa about to strike the defenseless jerk. Before the beast's claw could strike, it was blocked by a shield. And holding that shield was Jaune.

**(Fight song; Gundam Unicorn OST Unicorn begins)**

Ruby raised her sythe to enter into the fray, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder. Turning the girls saw it was Lucian that stopped her. "This is Jaune's fight." He began. 'Don't make me regret helping you Jaune." Jaune, still holding the Ursa at bay remembered something Lucian taught him in one of their training sessions. _"Sometimes Jaune, in a battle thinking will get you killed. In a situation like those you only need to react. React react." _With that knowledge now at the forefront of his mind, Jaune let his body and instincts take control. The Ursa still looking for a kill swung its other claw, only for it to be impaled onto Crocea Mors. Jaune then tore his blade from the beast's paw, almost cutting it in half. The Grimm, now filled with more rage, lunged forward only to be slashed across the chest. The Ursa, knowing instinctually that it would die from blood loss soon, made a final attack, hoping to rip Jaune's head off with his jaws. But it was in vain as Jaune's instincts predicted the strike and blocked it before he finished the beast by ramming his sword into the massive Grimm's bony head. The strike killed it and Jaune removed his now bloody sword from its head.

**(Fight song; end)**

Lucian smiled, knowing that the training he and the others gave Jaune helped him in the battle. 'Guess that he has the first true victory he needed.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: finally done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I hope you kind viewers will give us some positive feed back. We can't improve until you tell us the problems we made. Also I know the Jaune/Ursa fight was different from Canon but again this is an AU.**

**AssassinK: So quit whining and read and review.**

**Sage Wolf: And remember no spoilers, or I'll find you.**

**The Dom: that was creepy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Dragon: We are back and now we present to you another chapter of LAVM. The forces of Darkness converge and new allies are made. Our heroes face a great foe of epic proportions. And their past and truth about themselves are revealed and a new waltz of war begins.**

**AssassinK: Will they be able to beat back this shadowy force that seeks to swallow them up or will their own darkness consume them. They discover new secrets about themselves and the hidden past of Remnant.**

**Sage Wolf: Those who begin this dance only face madness and hardship. LAVM and their allies face this head on in a sermon of evil and rage. Will it be all for not.**

**Father Chapa: A new baptism of lost innocence comes to past.**

**The Dom: And the world will awake to a storm.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 7. A Bloody Baptism

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

"So tell me why we are here again?" Lucian asked, wanting to know why they were at the docks on their day off which was rare for Beacon to have. "Yeah Weiss, why exactly are we at the docks?" Yang asked accusingly. "They smell like fish" Ruby said, holding her nose. Lucian just shook his head, asking himself why he and his team decided to join team RWBY and their little excursion. 'It better not be a bullshit reason' he grumbled in his mind. "As a representative of Beacon it is my duty to greet our guest from the other kingdoms" Weiss said pride fully. "You mean spy" Mephisto stated, correcting the heiress.

"Hey what happened over there?" Ruby asked out loud. The two teams turned and saw a crime scene that was being examined by police. Walking up to the scene, Ruby asked the officer investigating the scene, "What happened here?" The officer gave the teams a look and said, "Robbery, second Dust shop be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." With that the officer went to because info with his partner. "That's terrible" Yang said aloud. 'This is strangely familiar,' Lucian thought to himself. "They left all the money again." A voice said. Turning they saw the officers engaged in a conversation. "Yeah this doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first officer said. "I don't know." The other officer answered. "You thinkin' the White Fang?" the first officer asked. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The partner answered.

"Hmm the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said with disgust. Blake, looking offended, turned towards her white haired teammate and said, "What's your problem?" LAVM shook their heads and knew that this would go nowhere fast. "If you girls don't we have our own plans to take care of currently. We'll meet back up with you for lunch" Mephisto said. With that LAVM left and entered a nearby alleyway. "Damn," Lucian began as soon as they were out of sight. "Well I guess we know who is behind this." Vlade nodded his head and replied, "Yes, it looks like Torchwick, White Fang, and DDG are advancing."

"I believe so, and it appears that we might have to reveal our secrets soon, but first we need to order a book" Mephisto stated. The others gave him a confused look but followed him anyways. After ordering the book they needed, they left to meet up with team RWBY. Coming to a main road they saw the four girls they were looking for and one they never seen before in Ruby's personal space. "Uuuh, Ruby? Who's your friend?" Lucian asked very confused. Team RWBY snapped their heads towards the four hunters and gave them a friendly wave. "Salutation" the strange girl began. For some reason LAVM was disturbed by her aura. 'Her aura is strangely unnatural' Vlade thought to himself. "Umm, yeah. Guys this is Penny. Penny, these are our friends, Lucian, Ashura, Vlade, and Mephisto." Ruby said, introducing them to each other.

"Anyway, Penny you said that came here for the tournament right?" Weiss asked. 'Where is this going?' the four hunters all thought. Penny nodded her head and allowed Weiss to continue. "So you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?!" Weiss added. 'Who the fuck uses rapscallion anymore?' Lucian asked himself mentally. "The who?" Penny asked confused. In response, Weiss held up a very crudely drawn picture of a monkey Faunus. "Weiss, did you flunk art class?" Vlade asked. "Not the point, I'm talking about the Faunus from the boat!" From there the conversation spiraled out of control.

**~~Later~~**

Lucian, Ashura, and Vlade all felt their eyes twitch as the continued to hear the argument Weiss and Blake had. Mephisto on the other hand was shaking his head and was in deep thought. Deciding he had enough, Mephisto grabbed his coat and said, "I'm going out." Sighing, Lucian said to his partner, "Mephisto, don't do anything stupid." The Demon Shard nodded and left the dorm room. After a few minutes of walking he came upon Blake as she stood before the school's iconic statue. Even from where he stood, he could tell she was on the verge of crying. He wanted to go over there and comfort here, but he was frozen in place. He watched as Blake reached for her bow and removed it, revealing a pair of cat ears resting atop of her head. "I knew you would look better without the bow" a voice said. Mephisto then noticed a monkey Faunus resting above her. Mephisto turned away, seeing that he had wasted his chance. His hand then went into his hair and rested on his long pointed ear. "Blake," Mephisto began sadly, "you're not the only one hiding who they truly are." With that, Mephisto walked away, not noticing that Blake saw him and heard what he said. "Mephisto," she began quietly so her tailed companion wouldn't hear her, "what are you hiding from me?"

**~~Later~~**

"Mephisto? Are you ok?" Ashura asked concerned. Since a few nights their usually calm and level headed friend was in a state of unfamiliar depression. That and he kept looking at Blake with longing. Knowing better then asking further, Vlade followed his gaze and stared at the disguised Faunus. It was easy for them to tell what she actually was. Their senses were on the level or even above those of most Faunus. "Something tells me that this has something to do with Blake" Vlade said with confidence. Mephisto turned his head away and got up. "Come on we are going to be late" Mephisto said. The others nodded and allowed their friend to come to terms with his feelings. They only had one class that day, but Mephisto still needed time to think. And with this a memory of his time as an experiment came up. One that changed his life.

_~~Flashback Begins~~_

_ All he knew was pain. The scientist strapped him to a examination table. They wanted to show their 'customers' an almost complete product. Turning his head to the side as much as he could, he saw the head scientist Dr. Bourreau standing next to a few members of the White Fang. He looked a lot different than he did at this time. His hair was cut extremely short, almost military like. His long pointed ears were exposed and his nails were longer and sharp like claws. He was currently wearing only white pants as his top was removed to accurately show the sick experiment. Already his chest and stomach was riddled with healing scars and dried blood. While two out of the three White Fang members looked at him with interest the same way one would look at a new car, the third member looked at him with pity and remorse. The member that looked at him with sympathy was clearly a female and looked like the commanding officer. Before he could gain more of an impression of her, he felt a hard stab into his abdomen. "As you can see this Demon Shard here has the highest healing ability of his batch. Now don't feel sorry for the thing as it doesn't have a thought in its head. All it is is a true beast in human skin unlike us civilized people. As you can see he is healing all damage done to his body at a highly accelerated rate." The good doctor said as he continued his live demonstration. After several more minutes of this, the doctor grew tired and left to show more of his experiments. All that were left in the room was Mephisto and the White Fang commander._

_ After confirming that they were alone, the female commander walked over to the examination table. Not knowing he was still awake, the commander ran her hand over his body, examining all of his healing scars. The only scar that did not heal was the one on his neck. The quietly, the commander surprised him as she said, "I'm sorry you have to endure this pain. This is not what I ever wanted. Please forgive me."_

_ ~~Flashback End~~_

With that, Mephisto snapped out of his daydream and knew what he had to do. After finishing their class. After convincing them to suit up and get their weapons, Mephisto had them gather at the front of Beacon. "Hey Mephisto, why did you bring us here?" Lucian asked. "Because, were finding Blake and also taking care of unfinished business." With that he and LAVM went on the hunt, all knowing full well what he ment.

**~~Later~~**

The docks were in pure chaos. Sun and Blake were in an all out brawl with the White Fang and Torchwick. After being forced back by the two, he reached for and grabbed a small device that fitted perfectly in his hand. "No more games kitty cat" Torchwich said. Out of nowhere large Dust ships appeared and hovered around them. On the sides was the symbol of the DDG. "You're working with Dark Dawn!" Blake yelled. Out of all the people in the world, they had to make a deal with the Devil, and it was not going to end well. Knowing she had to stop this now, Blake rushed the thief and prepared to end his life, but was stopped by a dark blade. For some reason, a dark, hidden part of her mind screamed at her to run. Torchwick smiled at the armored warrior holding the deadly blade and said, "Better late than never Nemesis. Now how to deal with these two?" Nemesis smiled evilly and said darkly, "Dark Dawn could always use new genetic material." But before he could make good on his promise, he was forced to block incoming bullets. "Leave her alone!" Ruby yelled from atop of a crate.

"Good to see you again Red, now where's your boyfriend?" Torchwick asked mockingly. Nemesis stared at the red hooded girl and thought to himself, 'So this is the wolf's mate. What leverage this will provide me.' With that Nemesis snapped his fingers and hordes of DDG soldiers and sentry robots assembled. With that Ruby entered the fray and fought off goons left and right. But she missed a Bladed DDG soldier slipping past her defenses. Before he could strike, flying blades sent him flying. Turning, Ruby stared with amazement at Penny as she was surrounded by blades that hovered in mid air. It was at this time that Weiss and Yang appeared. "Ruby, Blake!" they both yelled. The assembled hunters gathered near each other and prepared for the next wave.

"Enough of this," Nemesis began as black spikes popped out of his body. "Now die you fools!" With that the spikes shot off as long, sharp black spears that headed for the gathered hunters. Knowing they could not escape the racing spires, they closed their eyes and waited for they end. 'Goodbye, Lucian' was Ruby's thought.

**(Chracter theme M: Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz begins)**

** "WHAT!"** hear that exclaimation and also feeling that they were alive, the six teens opened their eyes and saw that they were protected by a large green glyph. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join!?" yelled a familiar voice. With that everyone turned and their gaze landed on four figures atop a stack of shipping crates. Without a reply, the four figures leapt off their perch and landed between the two groups. Now it was revealed that the four heroes were team LAVM all geared up for battle. "Lucian!" Ruby yelled happily. The Grimmborn smirked at her and said, "Just like how we met, me saving you ass. Now let's see how good these bastards really are!" With that the four warriors charged into battle. Lucian made a wild dash, looking for an opening so he could behead Torchwick and the obvious DDG leader. Moving quickly and slashing his blade left and right cutting them done to size.

Vlade was like a shadow. He moved quickly and bisected every DDG soldier, sentry and White Fang grunt he past by. To those that met his blade and pistol, his was truly the spirit of death. Even with him being in the middle of this carnage, he still remained blood stain free. One thought passed through his mind, 'I shall protect you, even with my last breath.' With that he slashed a soldier in half. Mephisto was doing what he did best, long range cover. Quickly switching between sniping and his attack glyphs, Mephisto was over whelming his adversaries. He stood in front of team Ruby, Sun, and Penny as their shield. 'Blake, let me show you that there is true hope in the world.'

Ashura swung his ax in a fast succession of parries and counters. His were preflexes working overtime to perceive and counter every sword, blade and bullet that came his way. Quickly switching to the offensive, Ashura slashed and hacked many of his opponents apart, leaving them unable to continue the fight. He then quickly loaded his ax's grenade launcher and fired off the round, blowing apart the sentry that tried to get behind him. But soon dread filled him, because from the corner of his eye, he saw Nemesis charge forward with the sword outstretched, ready to impale an unsuspecting Yang. Reacting on pure instinct, Ashura quickly placed himself between Nemesis and Yang. Steeling himself, he caught the sword with his bare hands, his life blood dripping down the black metal. "Not today asshole" Ashura said through gritted teeth. Yang, who had heard the sickening slice, turned and saw Ashura had used his own body as a shield for her. "Ashura!" she cried with fear and concern.

**(Character theme M ends)**

The others turned when they heard the scream and gazed in shock at what Ashura had done. The first to break their stupor was Mephisto as he created another glyph. "Mystic Star Fall!" with that several spheres of green light shot out at high speeds towards the living demon. They collided and kicked up a large dust cloud. But it was still too soon to celebrate as when the debris cleared, they saw a large shell made of a bone like substance protecting Nemesis. "Pathetic, now" said Nemesis as his shield retreated into his body and his left hand turned into a black nest of spikes. **"DIE!" **With this, the spikes shot out and ripped into Mephisto's body. After the assault ended, Mephisto's jacket, hat and shirt were ripped to shreds and his body was bleeding all over. Mephisto fell to knee and cough up blood, fortunately his body was all ready healing. "Damn, that hurt" the Demon Shard said quietly, letting a curse slip. In seconds, Blake was at his side, coming to help him to his feet. As she helped him to his feet, she saw something that made her freeze up. It was a scar on his neck, a scar she sworn she never would forget. 'It can't be! That's impossible! Is he, is he really!? Please, Mephisto, if you are really him you can't die here!' Blake mentally pleaded. Rising to his feet, Mephisto extended his hand forward and turned it upside down. As his did this gesture, his spilt blood turned bright green and started to congregate onto itself and float in the air. "Blood seal" Mephisto said emotionlessly as the floating blood drew itself into a complex glyph. "Now," he began as his hand slowly closed, "be vanquished! Hellfire Cannon!" With a roar he closed his fist and unleashed a torrent of hellish green flames from the glyph.

Nemesis stood calm as the flames raced towards him. "Umm, not to tell you how to do your job but," Torchwick began as he looked fearfully at the inferno coming at them. **"DO SOMETHING!" **Nemesis simply raised the sword he possessed and swung it, releasing a dark purple energy slash that cancelled the hellish fire. The young hunters stared in awe at the blade's power. Lucian was the most shock at the sword. Since he first saw it, it caused voices to scream in his head that it should be his, almost driving him insane. "Hey asshole!" Lucian yelled. "Where the fuck did you get that sword!?" Nemesis replied with a smirk and said lowly, "So you recognize it mutt, now to help you realize your true nature." With that the fiendish warrior held the blade high as it pulsed dark purple. **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Lucian screamed as the voices in his head screamed at him to kill everything around him. _**'Kill, kill, show power. Kill!' **_was the constant order in his head. With this his aura exploded and turned pitch black. His claws and fangs lengthening to deadly forms ready to tear others apart. Dark red marks, like those on a Grimm's face plates, appeared on his face. A White Fang grunt, seeing a chance for a victory, prepared to behead the transformed Grimmborn. But fate had other ideas as a clawed hand burst through his chest and out his back.

Ruby and the others were shocked at what Lucian just did. Without thinking, she ran towards his as he ripped his hand from the dead Faunus' body. Turning towards Ruby with pure red eyes, the now feral warrior growled at her seeing only another opponent. "Lucian" Ruby began, but only to receive a growl. "Lucian please, stop this. You not an animal you're a person!" She continued. The feral youth did not response, but stalked closer to the girl. Ruby was now scared, her friend was acting like a wild animal almost like a Grimm! Nemesis upon seeing this laughed loudly, "Ahahaha! Foolish girl, he can't hear you now. All he is now is a mindless beast that craves blood." Ruby shook her head and yelled, "You're wrong! Lucian please, come back us! Come back to me!" With that she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. She kept her hold strong and was surprised when he grabbed he shoulders. But it became frightening as his lengthened claws dug into her shoulders. "Ruby!" Yang, Weiss, and Blake yelled in fear. She stared up into his blood red eyes and did the first thing that came to mind, she kissed him. She continued this as she felt his arms relax and wrap around her protectively. Opening her eyes she saw that his eyes were normal but his facial markings remained. "Ruby?" Lucian asked in surprise. The girl only nodded and hugged him tighter while burying her head into his chest.

The others relaxed seeing that their friend/leader/ally was back to normal turned their attention to the ringleaders of the heist. The two groups prepared to engage again but were interrupted by an arrow flying between them and exploding. With that sirens could be heard in the distance. The young hunters looked around for the one that fired the arrow and found him standing on a stack of crates. To most of their surprise, they saw it was Professor Longbow holding his prized bow in his hand. Upon hearing the sirens, the White Fang, DDG and the two ringleaders left. 'Again four fouls and their mates stop my plans' Nemesis thought to himself.

**~~Later~~**

After giving the authorities a modified story of what happened, team LAVM and RWBY returned to Beacon. Sun and Penny fled the scene as soon as the sirens were heard. After arriving the teams split up. Vlade and Weiss returned to the dorms for rest while the others went to find places to talk. The first to find one was Ashura and Yang. The sat next to eachother under a tree, trying to absorb what happened earlier. Yang was the first to break the silence. "Ashura, thank you for saving me tonight. I can't thank you enough." Ashura simply smiled and grabbed her hand, "My dear Yang, I would do anything for you because you are the one I want to spend my life with." Yang could only blush as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. They turned to face each other as a new emotion over took them. In seconds they were in a deep kiss, not parting until they needed air. "So are we dating now my dear?" Ashura asked. "Does this answer your question?" Yang said as she kissed him again.

The next two find a spot to talk was Mephisto and Blake as the stood in front of the academy's statue. After a minute of silence, Blake finally asked, "Was it really you? Was it you that a saw on that day?" Mephisto turned towards her and gently pecked her forehead. He then looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, I guess we have to tell you everything now." Blake nodded and said, "We can do that later, I just want to enjoy this moment." With that she hugged him tightly and rested her head under his as her uncovered ears tickled his cheeks. Mephisto lightly chuckled and hugged her back. The last group to find a spot was Lucian and Ruby who chosed the roof. Lucian sighed and turned towards the young girl. He shook his head and said, "I guess I have to come clean. Ruby, I'm not human." "Well duh," Ruby began, "You're a Faunus." Lucian shook his head and said, "I'm not that either, I'm just a monster wearing human skin. I'm the same as those beasts we hunt." Ruby, now confused asked, "What are you trying to say?" Lucian turned away from her as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm half Grimm Ruby," He began. "I was created to be a weapon, an attack dog for Dark Dawn to be used as they please. I'm just a soulless monster at heart. I will understand that you hate me now. No one cares for a beast like me." But before he could leave, he felt a weight collide with his back and a pair of arms wrap around him. "I don't care!" Ruby yelled. "I'm never leaving you!" Lucian turned and looked at her with shock. "But I don't understand, you should hate me!" he yelled with disbelieve. Ruby shook her head and said as she tightened he grip, "I could never hate you Lucian. I love you!" With that declaration, the girl smashed her lips onto his in a deep loving kiss. He was hesitant at first but finally gave in and returned it with the same amount of love. The voices in his mind calmed and a new, softer one whispered, _'Protect mate, protect.' _After a minute, they brook apart and smiled at each other. "I love you my little red rose" Lucian said softly. "I love you too my strong wolf" Ruby replied as she leaned into another kiss.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: And there you folks have it. Now we have relationships building and secrets revealed. And please review.**

**Sage Wolf: We can only improve if you give us feedback.**

**AssassinK: See you all next time and we hope you had a happy Thanksgiving.**

**All: Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**RedDragon: Welcome back everyone. We all know a lot of bombs were dropped last chapter and reactions will begin today. Also I know some are asking where was the Vlade Weiss scene. Because since every other couple was mostly established last chapter, were doing a pure Whiteshadowshipping or the official Weiss/Vlade pairing name chapter. Also this is a fic original chapter. This doesn't have anything to do with the series. But it is important for the chapter.**

**AssassinK: Whiteshadowshipping? Where did you come up with that?**

**RedDragon: I honestly do not know. I kinda blacked out last night so I'm not really sure what happened.**

**Sage Wolf: So the past will be explained?**

**RedDragon: Yes, but Weiss will be told later. Why you may ask, well because of reasons.**

**Father Chapa: Reasons?**

**The Dom: Reasons.**

**All: Now on to the story!**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 8. The Suitor

Intro: Sorairo days from Gurren Lagann

"So let me get this straight," Yang began as she stood across from her new boyfriend Ashura, Lucian who was now dating Ruby, and Mephisto who she guessed was now romantically involved with Blake. "You guys were all genetic weapons created by the DDG but escaped and now are working to be hunters?" After having her first make out seccion with Ashura hours earlier and getting some rest, she met him and they others they told on the roof. Lucian nodded his head as Ruby replied, "That's what I was told." Yang just sighed and began to think everything she was told over. She couldn't believe these four, wait… FOUR! "Hey where is Vlade?" Ashura chose to answer her, "Sleeping, he is a vampire after all, while most of the supposed traits are mythical, they still need blood to live. To them it is fuel the burn and he used a lot of it last night." Yang nodded in understanding. The light hair young man did look tired after the battle.

~~Dream~~

"Why am I here again?" asked Vlade as he found himself back in his recurring dream. He once again found himself inside of a massive throne room of some lord's castle. The whole room was decorated with royal blue silk lined with silver. On the ceiling was a large sliver chandelier that held sapphires and amethyst in its intricate branches. But what held his gaze the most was the large stain glass window that told a scene that always confused and frighten him. On it was a scene of a man in regal silver, blue and purple robes that befitted a ruler. But is what the ruler was doing and who he looked like that chilled him to the bone. The man had his bluish white hair tied up into a high ponytail and he was holding a woman with white hair that looked hauntingly familiar to him. The lord was holding her close to him as his head rested on her shoulder, but he wasn't holding her. No what the window showed Vlade was a vampire that looked like him feeding from a woman that looked like Weiss.

"What does this mean?! Why am I subjugated to this?!" Vlade yelled with fear and anger. As his anger rose, so did his thirst for blood. He knew something was causing his thirst to rise, but what? He was feeding every day, trying to keep his hunger in check, but it was slowly failing. "Pathetic," a cold voice similar to his own began. Turning, Vlade saw a shadowed figure sitting on the throne below the stain glass window. All he could make out about the figure was his glowing red eyes. "Who are you?!" Vlade roared with fury. The figure responded with a chuckle and said, "I am the true history of your blood. Soon you will know why this constantly occurs and your connection to her." Vlade, having enough of this cryptic speech, drew his blade and charged. But before he could strike, his blade was blocked by the sword the figure suddenly wielded. The sword's blade was a shining silver and matched his blades width but was longer at about three feet long and when looked at closely was segmented into 32 pieces. The blade's cross guard was a pair of silver wings shaped like a birds. In the center between them was blue cross that connected the handle to a purple crescent that the blade was attached to. The pommel was a large sapphire that had runic designs carved into it.

After a second of dead lock Vlade was force back. Feeling all of his strength leave him, Vlade fell to his knees and asked, "How, how are you so powerful?" The figure smirked and said with a cold tone, "Why don't you ask her?" Feeling fear ebb at him, Vlade turned and saw a haunting sight. Lying on the floor was a girl with flowing white hair wearing a familiar white outfit. Even with blood flowing down her neck and staining his clothes, she was still recognizable to the young vampire. "No," Vlade stated with fear. "No, no, please no!" But his pleads were not heard and with anguish yelled, **"WEISS!"**

~~Dream End~~

**"WEISS!" **Vlade yelled waking up from his nightmare. Panting, the young hunter surveyed his surrounding finding he was in his room. Sighing, he pushed back his bed sheets and got up from his bed. At quick glance at the clock showed him it was only 4:45 in the morning. Knowing that his mind would not let him rest until he did this, Vlade left from his window and checked on Weiss. Upon seeing that she was peacefully sleeping, Vlade returned to bed and tired to regain his rest.

**~~Later~~**

After finishing their morning classes, team RWBY, JNPR, and LAVM met up like usual, but today it seemed like the gossip bug spread throughout the school. Lucian who was standing right next to Ruby asked, "What the hell is everyone so excited about?" Ruby, deciding to answer her boyfriend's question said, "Well apparently an important person is visiting Beacon." Lucian huffed and continued to walk with his friends. "This one wonders who this individual is and why they are here" Vlade said aloud. Weiss who was now very annoyed about how he talked said, "Well maybe they'll be much better mannered than yo-uff!" Before she could finish her statement, she collided with a solid body and fell down. Growling, Weiss got up and yelled at the person she bumped into who had his back turned to her. "Hey, could you please get out of my way?! You are blocking by way!" The man still having his back towards her, smirked and said, "Still have that atrocious temper of yours Weiss?" Shocked at the familiar voice, the heiress stepped back and spoke with fear that everyone noticed, "What are you doing here?" The man laughed and turned around, revealing a young man no older than 20 who wore an expensive black suit with a black tie. His hair was bark brown with black tips and had amused hazel eyes.

"Is it a problem that I grace this academy with my presence?" the man asked, enjoying toying with the girl. Upon seeing this, the others, especially Vlade, wanted to knock this guy down a peg. Lucian, as usual, was the first to speak up. "Anyways, who the fuck are you?" The young man, who was still smiling, shook his head with pity and said, "I wouldn't expect an animal like you to know who am I or how important I am." Ruby, not liking how he was talking to Lucian, replied with anger, "Hey! Don't you dare insult my boyfriend!" The man only laughed and told Ruby, "Of course the commoner is dating the beast." Yang, fed up with this man's attitude, yelled, "Who do you think you are, treating my sister like that?!" The arrogant man laughed again and said, "Where are my manner, my name is Damien Schwarzwald. I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. Didn't Weiss tell you about her suitor?"

That statement caught them all off guard. Weiss, who was now shaking with rage, went up to him and yelled, "Listen here you asshole! I will never like you. I will never marry you. And you will never insult my friends!" With that last phrase she slapped him hard across the face. This surprised them all as Weiss admitted that they were her friends. But what happened next shocked them. As Weiss turned to leave, her arm was forcefully grabbed by Damien and forced her to face. "How dare you slap me bitch should-GAAAAHHH!" before he could finish his threat, he was punched in the gut by an extremely pissed off Vlade. He looked directly into Damien's eyes with his own as they glowed their vampire red. After removing his fist from the man's stomach, Vlade stated venomously, "Never strike a woman, ever." Damien, recovering from the punch stumbled back and yelled furiously, "You haven't heard the last of me!" With that he left.

After making sure he had left, Vlade turned his gaze to Weiss and asked her, "Are you ok?" Weiss was surprise by his reaction and sincere question. After getting steady on her legs, Weiss replied, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." As she said this, she developed a blush that didn't go unnoticed by Vlade. For once he genially smiled and let decided to give her space. But as he turned to leave, he suddenly stopped. 'No, please, not now!' He mentally cried. His senses had spike to highly sensitive levels and this meant only one thing for him. His hunger was rising. But it was who this hunger was directed at that frightened him. It wanted Weiss. He gave his teammates a knowing looked and they instantly knew what he meant. With that he left quickly. Confused Weiss asked, "Where is he going?" Ashura deciding to speak up said, "He needs to be alone right now." "Why is that?" Weiss asked. "That is something only he can tell you" Ashura answered.

**~~Later~~**

"Insufferable girl!" was the angry yell of Damien Schwarzwald. After being embarrassed in front of the whole academy by Weiss and the others, he stormed off into the woods unaware that he was being watched. "Not only did she refuse to accept me as her fiancée but that ass dared to punch me! If I had the power, I would make them both pay!" The figure that was watching him only smirked and said loudly, "That can be arranged." "What? Who's there?" Damien asked looking for the speaker. The figure smiled as a dark shape crept up on Damien from behind. "Just someone who will grant you the power you desire." With that the shape leapt at Damien. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Weiss was looking for Vlade. "Vlade! Where are you? Please, I need to talk to you!" Weiss yelled hoping to get his attention. She was extremely worried for him and she needed to find him. She didn't know why but every time she thought of the light haired hunter, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell what this emotion was but she knew Vlade was connected deeply to it. Then a sudden snap catch her attention and she turned hoping it was Vlade. "Vlade?!" she asked excitedly. But who she found was the last person she wanted to see. "Sorry but there is only me" Damien said with his head down. Now angry, Weiss yelled, "What are you doing here?!" Her answer was a laugh that became a full on mad glee, "Heheheheh, Hahahahaha, Ahahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss backed away, now scared of the man laughing manically in front of her. "I'm here," he began lifting his head slowly. "To make you pay, bitch" with that his head was leveled with hers and he was staring into her soul. But it was his eyes that scared her the most. While the right eye was the same hazel, his left, both iris and pupil, was a malicious dark purple with the veins around it bulging and pure black.

"What, what happened to you?!" Weiss yelled with fear. Damien smiled evilly and told her in cruel voice, "I was given power." With that, Weiss took off running, not wanting to stick around with this maniac. Watching her leave, Damien smile grew and he readied for his hunt. "Oh Weiss," he began. "You _can't escape me!"_ he finished, his voice becoming wrapped. With that he gave chase. "Someone, anyone, help me!" Weiss pleaded, hoping something heard her. It seemed she was all alone, until she collided with someone. After tumbling for a few seconds, she and the person she collided with came to a stop. "Ouch, that hurt" Weiss said getting up. "Sorry for colliding with" she began but stop seeing that she collided with Vlade. Vlade looking just as surprised said, "Weiss, what are you doing here? You need to leave now!" Vlade then got to his feet and started to leave when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Please," Weiss pleaded crying, "don't leave me. I'm scared." Vlade was surprised by this greatly. Turning back to her, Vlade grabbed her shoulders and asked, "Weiss, tell me what is causing you to be this afraid?" Before she could answer, a tree was knocked pass them. Turning to see what caused that, they saw it was Damien. Grinning like a madman, Damien said _"Found you Weiss, and you seemed to have found that trash for me." _Sensing something wrong with the man in front of him, Vlade forced Weiss behind him and drew Shadow Walker. Smirking, Damien held forth his left arm and yelled, _"Now, taste my true power!" _With that his arm bulged and exploded from his sleeve, ruining it. His arm was now a bulging black mass that then shifted into a new form. His hand was now pure black and covered in white bone like armor that gave him five inch long claws on each finger. His shoulder and upper arm were also covered by the bony armor, but the shoulder piece had a red eye on it. His left eye then became completely purple, showing he was lost to this foreign power.

Vlade, not wasting any time, charged at the transformed man slashing his sword. Unfortunately, Damien appeared to also receive a speed boost as he blocked the attack and with a long white spike that extended from his right arm, started his counter attack. Vlade dispersed himself and dodged the near fatal strike. But unlike previous times, the bats did not all converge together and became large masses that all formed into seven Vlades. The Vlade closest to Weiss said in a came voice, **"Shadow Phantoms." **They then all charged Damien and while some were blocked, others got through his defenses and slashed into his body. This only seemed to enrage him as his transformed arm grew in sized all the while the eye on the shoulder glowing brightly. This did not go unnoticed as Vlade changed his tactics. Jumping into the air, Vlade had his clones distract the transformed man as he gathered his energy. 'I have to make this count' Vlade thought to himself. "Now perish!" Vlade yelled. **"Death Shadow Spear!" **With that he accelerated downwards at high speeds before thrusting his blade into Damien's shoulder. _"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _howled the transformed man in pain as the black mass that was his shoulder and arm exploded. When the dust cleared, it revealed a now normal and unconscious Damien next to a kneeling Vlade. Weiss, who watched the whole thing ran over to her hero and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Vlade, you saved me" Weiss declared. But all was not well as Vlade had been holding back his thirst for the whole fight and now it was unchecked. "Weiss," he began hoarsely, "Leave now!" Weiss now confused, stared into his eyes only to find they were their black and red version now and filled with hunger. Weiss, not wanting to leave, told the young vampire softly, "Vlade, for once, let me help you." Not knowing what her words just did, Weiss leaned in closer and held him tighter. At this his hunger took completely over and he did what came naturally, he buried his fangs into her neck. Weiss, feeling the sudden hard pinch cried out in shock, but settled into a soft moan as she felt pleasure from the bite. After a few seconds of feeding, Vlade's hunger subsided and he sealed up his bite. Weiss was in a dazed, she felt drained and yet strangely peaceful. Vlade on the other hand, felt for once his hunger completely calm. 'Is this what my dreams have been trying to tell me? Is her blood the key? How is this possible, unless she is' his thoughts cut off as her felt Weiss grip him tighter.

"I guess I did help you" she said, slightly tired. Vlade smiled and gently kissed her forehead surprising her. "Thank you Weiss, your virgin blood helped a lot." And not a second later, he was slapped in the face by a now furious Weiss. "You moron! You don't go around saying things like that! Especially to you girlfriend!" she yelled. "Wait, are you saying we are" before he was able to finish his statement, he was promptly kissed on the list. Weiss now latched onto his arm, quickly stated, "Yes, and can you now explain what is going on?" Vlade smiled softly and kissed her forehead again and told her, "Yes, but we need to discuss this with our friends." Weiss nodded her head and now arm and arm with Vlade, they left the forest.

Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater

**RedDragon: And done, like I said this was faster than other chapters. So any questions?**

**AssassinK: Yes are we going to have that discussion in the next chapter?**

**Sage Wolf: According to the plot map, it's going to be a flashback.**

**AssassinK: Fine and see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**RedDragon: Hey guys! Welcome back to another exiting chapter of LAVM. No we did promise you a conversation and flashback form and you will get it. But other things will be happening in this chapter so it will only be 500 words max.**

**Sage Wolf: Anything else that we need to know?**

**RedDragon: Weeelll~**

**AssassinK: Oh no, whenever someone says something like that I know I'm not going to like it.**

**RedDragon: You have no faith me, I am wounded. It was only a new opening…sequence.**

**The Dom and Father Chapa: What song is it?**

**RedDragon: Reach for the Stars by Cash Cash.**

**Sage Wolf: Huh, I actually expected worse.**

**AssassinK: Whatever just get it done.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices: _"What?"_

Chapter 9. Business as Usual

_Intro begin._

(instrumental opening starts as four streams of color, one red with a black outline, one brown with a gold outline, one light blue with a white outline, and one green with a dark blue outline converge on a black background forming 'LAVM' with 'Legends of Remnant' underneath it.)

_Take off, at the speed of sound_

(Lucian who was relaxing on the roof of the dorm got up and at full speed jumped of the roof with a large grin on his face)

_Bright lights, colors all around_

(Ashura enters a dance club after kicking open the doors with a lightning laced foot)

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

(Vlade who was standing atop of a large building drank from his blood filled wine glass)

_Got no regets inside of me_

(Mephisto who was inside Beacon's library closed the book he was reading and shut his eyes with a soft smile)

_Not looking back_

(The four were now standing side by side as they walked through a shadowed area as Dr Bourrea and Nemesis appear behind them and quickly disappear)

_Not giving up_

(After the two members of Dark Dawn disappeared, the faculty of Beacon that LAVM has encountered replaced them)

_Not letting go_

(But they soon were replaced by team RWBY as they looked up and rush forward)

_I'll keep on running!_

(The four suddenly broke into a run as the rush into a battle)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

(Lucian was resting on the roof at night looking at the stars)

_Although they look pretty far_

(raising his hand high he closed it like he was grabbing a star)

_I'm gonna find my own way_

(Ruby looks out a window and smiles as a transparent version of Lucians face appears in it)

_And take a chance on today_

(Lucian grasp Caliburn's handle and lifts it high in the air)

_The sky with stars so bright_

(Team JNPR sits around a camp fire and watches the star filled sky)

_The colors feel so right_

(Everyone in Beacon watches as fireworks explode in the sky raining vibrant colors)

_I never felt like this_

(As the fireworks continue to explode teams LAVM and RWBY pair off and watch the show together)

_I'll keep on running!_

(Vlade sits under a tree with Weiss resting in his lap)

_The sky with stars so bright_

(Ashura stands as Yang hugs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder)

_The colors feel so right_

(Mephisto lays on the grass with Blake resting on his chest as they watch the fireworks)

_Just take my hand_

(Lucian sits on the roof again alone watching the fireworks)

_We're gonna reach for the stars_

(Ruby then jumps out and wraps her arms around Lucian, making them both smile)

_Tonight…_

(One last fire work goes off)

"So that book we needed came in today?" Lucian asked Mephisto as they walked towards their destination. While this one of their last days of break from their class, team LAVM weren't spending it with their girlfriends but instead picking up a book. It seemed that the town has calmed down a bit sense their last battle at the docks. "Well this place got back on its feet quickly" Lucian commented offhandedly. "That is very true my friend, and might I say how good it feels to get our secret off our chests" Ashura said smugly. The only nodded in agreement thinking back to how their conversation with Weiss went.

~~Flashback Begins~~

This had to be one of the most surreal moment Weiss had ever experienced. Here she was, standing on the roof of their dorm next to her boyfriend of a few hours listening to his and his team mates life story. Not only that, but her own team mates/friends were also there who already had heard the story from the others who they were now dating. But by far the strangest thing she was seeing was Ruby leaning over Lucian and rubbing his ears. While she was doing this, the sitting wolf boy was developing an eye twitch that showed his annoyance of her action. "Well this is certainly, different. But what does any of this have to do with Torchwick and Damien?" Weiss asked, wanting to get to the point. Ashura decided to speak up considering that Lucian was far too annoyed currently, Vlade was busy inhaling the scent of Weiss hair to keep himself calm and the smile on Mephisto's face showed quite clearly that he was not going to do it himself as he was too busy running his hands through Blake's hair making the Faunus very embarrassed. "Well Weiss, Torchwick is himself either an associate or business partner for the DDG and Damien seemed to be possessed by some sort of parasite that had some strange influence over it. But never the less the DDG now see you as a way to get us. And that goes for all of you" Ashura answered. Weiss nodded but still one thing bothered her. "Ok since that's out of the way, I do have one final question. What does my blood have to do with Vlade's hunger?" Ashura held his chin in deep thought, he too wasn't sure about that either. "Maybe because virgin blood has a different and probably richer energy signature than other types" Was the surprise comment that can from Lucian. At this, everyone gave him stares that made him even more annoyed. But before he could exploded, Ruby wrapped her arms around him and buried his head in her hair to calm him. "He's right," Mephisto began. "Our blood carries trace amounts of aura through our bodies to help with healing and other bodily functions. Virgin does this at a much higher concentration level and since Vlade feeds on this energy, Weiss provides him a much higher quality food supply." After that the now awkward conversation ended.

~~Flashback End~~

With that they made their way to their destination. But as they made their way to a certain bookstore, a small part of Lucian's mind was screaming at him that something was wrong. Then remembered what was putting him on edge. "Are you guys sure we should leave Ruby and the others by themselves for almost half a day? I just know something bad is going to happen" Lucian stated. Ashura shook his head and replied, "Lucian, you're being paranoid. What could possible happen while we're away?"

~~Meanwhile at Beacon~~

"Ahahaha, I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora chanted as she and the rest of team JNPR stood on a fortress made of tables. What had started as a simple pie throw had turned into an all out war. Standing defiantly below them was team RWBY who looked on in determination and righteous fury. Slamming her foot hard onto a table, Ruby shouted while pointing at her foes, "Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful!" She then crushed the milk carton in her hand and yelled, **"IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" **As this happened, Sun and his teammate Neptune, could only look on in awe. "This will not end well when they get back" Sun said, leaving Neptune confused.

~~Back with LAVM~~

"Yeah, you're probably right" Lucian admitted but would later kick himself for listening to his perverted friend and teammate. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reach their destination. The book store was modest and did not look all that convincing, but they knew that it was a diamond in the rough. But as they got closer, they knew something was wrong. Even though it was midday, the lights were off and the store looked closed. Quickly shifting to his aura vision, Lucian checked what was going on and decided that they needed to get in there quick. Slamming the door open with a loud bang, Lucian shouted getting the occupants' attention, "Hey Tukson, got that book we ordered!?" The store's owner, Tukson, gave Lucian a look that screamed gratitude and thanks. Giving them a smile, he said calmly, "Sure do, it's in the back. Let me go and get it for you." With that, the shop owner left and only Lucian, his teammates and a strange boy and girl stood in the shop floor. The girl, who had bright green hair, red eyes and a revealing outfit, gave the four a once over and asked, "So, what book caused you four to come here?" Vlade gave her a look and stated coldly, "This one and his allies will not tell you anything. If you want to go back to your masters in one piece, this one advices that you leave now." As he said this, his had rested on his blade's hilt. The grey haired boy tensed and looked ready to fight, but at the last second the girl stopped him.

"Here you are, one hard back copy of _Epic of the Darkest Dawn_" Tukson said returning to the room. Upon seeing the standoff that going on, Tukson decided to stay silent. Seeing that they had no chance of winning if they engage in battle, the green haired girl turned to her partner and said, "Mercury, we're leaving." Turning back towards the four she told them politely, "Sorry for troubling you. I hope the rest of your day goes well." With that she and her partner left the store. After a few seconds, Mephisto approached the counter and paid for the book. Picking it up, the young hunter examined it, making sure it was the one they asked for. Satisfied, Mephisto smiled and stated, "Pleasure doing business with you. Hopefully our paths will cross again one day." After that the four young hunters left the store. After a short walk Mephisto turned to Lucian and asked, "Want to return the fast way or the normal way?" Lucian gave his friend a slight glare that answered the question. "Fast way it is" with that Mephisto teleported them to Beacon.

~~Outside Beacon Cafeteria~~

In a flash of green, team LAVM appeared on the campus grounds. But as the approach their regular meeting spot they saw cowering students and Sun, with a person they didn't know, standing in the cafeteria doorway. "What the hell is going on here!?" Lucian yelled, getting everyone's attention. A few that had enough common sense to know that these four would stop the madness pointed towards the cafeteria. Not wasting any time, Lucian marched forward and pushed Sun and his companion aside. Entering, Lucian saw a scene that made his eye twitch wildly and his more feral side yell at him to get everything in order. This scene that caused Lucian to almost have a mental breakdown was Ruby standing on a pile of chairs and tables with the defeated forms of team JNPR at her feet and the rest of team RWBY recovering. It was at this point the rest of LAVM along with Ozpin and Glynda entered. Ozpin simply drank his coffee as he looked on ready for whatever fallout might occur. Vlade mentally debated either stopping his friend and team leader from doing something stupid or go over and comfort Weiss. Mephisto could only smile meekly and developed a nervous chuckle. Glynda looked like she was about to has an aneurism and thought of countless punishments she could give. Ashura decided it was safer to step back and was soon standing by Sun and his friend in the door way. And the recovering students that were team JNPR decide to stay by everyone else less they get caught in the crossfire.

Deciding he could take no more, Lucian yelled with almost livid fury, **"What the fuck Ruby!" **Hearing the angry roar, Ruby turned around and saw her boyfriend standing behind her. And he did not look the least bit happy. His anger was so large that his facial marking appeared and the whites of his eyes turned a deep crimson. Controlling himself, Lucian spoke as calmly as possible and said, "We leave you guys by yourselves for not even a day and **YOU FUCKING DESTROY THE CAFETERIA!" ** Ruby, who did not want any verbal abuse that day began the phrase that was Lucian's greatest fear. "Lucian!" Lucian hearing his name being said that way started to panicked and try to reason with his girlfriend, "Wait Ruby! Don't!" "Sit boy!" With that he was sent straight into the floor. Everyone that was watching flinched and took an involuntary step back. But Ruby wasn't done yet. Releasing all of her anger, Ruby continued her assault, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With that, Lucian was firmly implanted in the floor.

Finally calming down from her fury, Ruby saw a now beaten Lucian lying unconscious in a hole made with his own body. Realizing what she did, Ruby ran to her boyfriend's side with a cry of, "Lucian!" With that, the spectators slowly recovered from the strange scene that played out before them, well strange for one and normal for the others. Neptune, who was very confused by what just happened, leaned over and asked Sun quietly, 'Does this always happen around here?" Sun shook his head with a smile and said calmly, "No, today was a slow day. You don't really know half the stuff these guys cause everyday!"

~~Later at secret hideout~~

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?!" **Torchwick yelled furiously at the two young assassins he was in charge of. After failing to kil- I mean, dispose of Tukson, Emerald and Mercury decided to lay low for a few hours before returning. After discovering where they had been, Torchwick gave them a small interrogation. After finding out they were doing his job he was mad, but learning that they were stopped by a certain quartet of annoyances he was beyond furious and he did not want to be the one who had to tell Nemesis about the incident. Dr. Bourrea might have created the demon in semi-human skin, but that didn't mean he could control him. Luckily for them, Nemesis wasn't there at the moment so they were safe. "Failed at what, Torchwick?" On second thought they were royally screwed. Appearing at the top of a shipping elevator were Nemesis, the good Dr. Bourrea and Cinder Fall, who was the mastermind of his operation. While Bourrea and Cinder decided to take they elevator down, Nemesis instead floated downwards and landed without making a sound. Giving them a death glare, Nemesis said softly, "Well I'm waiting." "Well you see these two were trying to take care of a deserter without permission and were stop by our favorite pains in the asses who were there to buy a book." Torchwick said nervously, praying to whoever would listen to spare his life. "What book, pray tell?" Bourrea asked. "Tukson called it _Epic of the Darkest Dawn_, why do you ask?" questioned Mercury. Bourea's eyes widened and said lowly, "That book that information about everything that Dark Dawn Group is involved in and correctly logs all of our experiments and their sources. That book could lead to the down fall of everyone involved with the DDG, including you!" Nemesis merely chuckled and said amused, "Let them discover, by the time they are done with that book, our plans will have too much momentum to be stopped. And besides, that book doesn't have info on _all_ of us. Isn't that right Virgil?" With that a new figure stepped into the light. It was a young man around 19 who had white hair that hung just below his ears. He had two bangs that were pointed outwards to the sides of his head, revealing a horizontal slit in the middle of his head. His eyes were the same as Nemesis and he wore a outfit similar to the white fang grunts, but without the mask and hood and all the clothes were pure white with a purple edge. The strange young man stared forward at them emotionlessly and said in a flat tone, "Yes master Nemesis."

_Outro: I Wanna Be from Soul Eater_

**RedDragon: And that ends the first chapter of the new year. Sorry we couldn't update until now. The holiday season was hectic for all of us.**

**Sage Wolf: Hopefully we didn't disappoint you guys.**

**Father Chapa: Well until next time. Good luck in the new year.**


End file.
